DUSK TILL DAWN
by Deerstories02
Summary: Tentang Sehun, Luhan dan dunianya / HUNHAN / CHANBAEK /
1. Chapter 1

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

* * *

 **DUSK TILL DAWN**

* * *

Pria dengan garis rahang tegas itu menatap kesibukan teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk menghitung hasil taruhan mereka malam ini. Lagi-lagi pria itu berhasil memenangkan balapan liar yang bahkan menurutnya tidak seberapa itu namun cukup membuatnya terhibur malam ini.

"Sehun,"Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya,

"Bergabunglah, malam ini kita mendapatkan lebih." Pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu mengangguk lalu berdiri dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku tahu, kau masih belum puas dengan balapan malam ini,"Ucap salah satu dari mereka lalu meninju pelan bahunya.

"Aku tidak sebanding dengan mereka Kris,"Kris mengangguk lalu menyerahkan setumpuk uang.

"Ambilah, anggap saja malam ini hanya hiburan semata."Sehun menggeleng lalu mendorong kembali uangnya dan segera menjauh.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun melambai tanpa menoleh.

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak tahu kemana tujuannya selanjutnya, hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang ke apartemennya walau langit mulai terlihat menerang secara perlahan. Ia mengarahkan motor _Ducati_ nya mengikuti keinginan hati dan disinilah ia berakhir, jembatan sungai Han. Pria pucat itu menepikan motor, lalu melepas helm dan segera menghirup udara disekitarnya dengan tenang. Dengan perlahan ia memejamkan mata dan kembali menghirup kumpulan oksigen dan menghembuskan pelan. Sehun memutuskan turun dari motor lalu melangkah menuju pembatas jembatan, manik matanya menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna, sesekali ia menyugar rambut _blonde_ nya yang tumbuh melewati telinga. Pikirannya sedang bercabang dan ia berusaha mengabaikannya, namun tetap saja bayangan kehidupan yang ingin ia lupakan satu persatu terputar di benak pria itu bagai roll film. Berkali-kali ia ingin menyerah, dan berkali-kali juga ia seperti ditarik kembali untuk bertahan, _bukankah hidup itu kejam?_

Hal yang paling dibencinya adalah bagaimana ia tiba-tiba mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana ia membenci mengingat masa kecilnya yang penuh kebahagiaan sampai cerita lama itu muncul,wajah perempuan yang sangat ia benci tergambar jelas di benaknya. Perempuan yang tiba-tiba datang dalam kehidupan keluarganya dan merusak semua impian masa kecil seorang Oh Sehun, merusak dirinya secara perlahan. Perempuan yang tiba-tiba merebut kedudukan Eommanya, kedudukan ratu dalam keluarganya. Perempuan yang secara kejam merampas semuanya dengan cepat dan mengakibatkan Eomma kesayangannya jatuh sakit. Dan dari disitulah semuanya bermulai, lembaran kehidupannya yang baru tanpa impian masa kecil. Kehidupan seorang Sehun karena ia terlalu jijik dengan marga pemberian pria pertama yang masuk dalam list _"orang yang dibenci"_ yang juga berstatus sebagai Appa kandungnya. Kadang pria pucat itu berpikir untuk mengakhiri semua kisah buruk dalah hidupnya, namun terlalu banyak orang-orang yang bisa dikatakan _"sayang"_ dengan hidup Sehun sehingga menariknya kembali untuk bangkit, salah satunya Kris. Kris, ia adalah pria pertama yang mengenalkan Sehun dengan dunia balap liar sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, ketika seorang Sehun masih menggunakan seragam sekolah tingkat kedua High School. Kris yang tidak sengaja menemukan Sehun yang sedang melamun diatas motor yang terus berjalan tanpa arah, motor yang dengan sengaja disenggol oleh Kris hingga membuat Sehun terkejut dan nyaris mengalami kecelakaan jika pria itu tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus (dan ia cukup menyayangkan hal ini).

Dan saat itulah, Kris menemukan sosok baru dalam diri Sehun yang entah mengapa menarik untuk dirinya. Bagaimana Kris berusaha berkenalan dengan sosok yang sangat susah didekati itu, terlalu dingin. Berhari-hari Kris selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sehun pergi sampai akhirnya sosok pucat itu jengah dan mengalah, Kris menang.

 _"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana bertarung dengan hidup Sehun, cukup lihat dan cermati. Kelak, kau akan berterimakasih karena hal ini."_

 _"Kita sekumpulan manusia yang dikhianati Sehun, dan kau tidak boleh jatuh karena orang-orang sampah itu."_

 _"Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan menyesal karena menyakiti kita."_

Beberapa percakapan antara Sehun dan Kris tiba-tiba berputar dengan cepat, bagaimanapun juga pria tinggi asal China itu adalah sosok yang merubah seorang Sehun menjadi lebih kuat, ya Kris benar, Sehun berterimakasih karena hal tersebut. Pria pucat itu yakin, jika Kris mengalami kehidupan yang lebih berat darinya hingga ia memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea. Namun, hingga tahun kelima pertemenannya dengan Kris, ia benar-benar tidak memiliki informasi apapun tentang masa lalu Kris dan itu tidak jadi masalah untuk Sehun.

Sehun menyugar rambutnya lagi lalu meregangkan tubuhnya, _ia lelah_. Langit benar-benar terlihat lebih terang dari sebelumya, waktunya Sehun kembali di kehidupannya. Pria itu berbalik dan melangkah menuju motor kesayangannya, ia memutar kunci di telunjuknya tanpa menyadari sosok lain yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

 _Brukk_

Sehun terdorong cukup kencang, nyaris terjatuh jika tubuhnya tidak kokoh dan dengan secepat kilat kunci motornya berpindah tangan ke sosok yang menabraknya.

"Aku pinjam dulu." Ucap sosok itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Tunggu." Sehun menahan lengan si penabrak.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya, akan segera ku kembalikan."

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana caranya, sialan!"Sosok itu menoleh.

"Kau perempuan? Kembalikan kunciku sialan." Bentak Sehun lalu mencengkram lengan sosok itu lebih kencang.

"Aku pria, brengsek, lepaskan." Dengan cepat sosok itu menginjak dan menendang kaki Sehun lalu melepas cengkraman Sehun ketika pria pucat itu mengaduh.

"Aku sudah bilang akan mengembalikannya, sampai nanti."Sosok itu segera berlari menuju motor Sehun lalu memakai helm dan menyalakan _Ducati_ milik Sehun.

"YAAAA! MAU KEMANA KAU BRENGSEK!"Teriak Sehun ketika melihat motornya dibawa orang asing yang dengan kurang ajar mengacungkan jari tengah untuknya.

"SIALANNN!" Umpat Sehun lalu melempar sarung tangannya. Ia menarik kasar ponsel dari saku celana lalu menekan salah satu nomor di kontaknya.

 _"Ada apa?"_ suara diujung sambungan terdengar mengantuk.

"Aku butuh jemputan sekarang!" Ucap Sehun masih kesal.

 _"Jemputan? Kau dimana?"_

"Aku di-" Manik matanya menangkap sekelompok orang berseragam hitam yang sedang berlarian melewatinya.

"Kita harus menemukan setan kecil itu, bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap salah satu dari mereka diikuti anggukan yang lain.

 _"Kau dimana bodoh? Kau membangunkanku."_ Sehun terkesiap.

"Tidak jadi, sampai nanti." Sehun langsung memutus sambungan telpon mengabaikan umpatan dari ujung sambungan.

"Apa mereka berhubungan?" Ucap Sehun menatap sekelompok orang berseragam hitam tadi yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

.

"APA KAU GILA?" Pria dengan surai kebiruan itu reflek menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh!"Ucap pria itu masih menutup telinganya.

"Bodoh? KAU SATU-SATUNYA YANG BODOH DISINI LUHAN!"Pria dengan nama Luhan itu kembali terkejut.

"Yayaya, aku bodoh! Jadi berhentilah berteriak Hyung! Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Balas Luhan lalu mengusap telinganya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak bodoh, jika kehadiranmu selalu membuatku kesal." Luhan mengangguk lalu menepuk bahu sosok didepannya.

"Aku tahu, jadi maafkan aku Jongdae Hyung, hum?"Jongdae menggeleng.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu sialan!" Luhan masih menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika Minseok melihat ini,"Luhan tertawa lalu melangkah menuju sofa tua di ujung ruangan.

"Kalau begitu jangan beri tahu dia."Balas Luhan lalu mengambil botol minuman diatas meja dan menegaknya sampai habis.

"Kau gila? Cepat atau lambat, Minseok akan tahu, Lu."

"Aku pilih lambat." Jongdae mendesah lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan motor itu?" Tanya Jongdae lalu bersedekap didepan Luhan.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku mengambilnya dipinggir jalan."Balas Luhan lalu membuka salah satu bungkusan snack.

"Mengambi? Dipinggir jalan? APA MENURUTMU AKU SEBODOH ITU UNTUK PERCAYA LU?" Dengan cepat Luhan menutup telinganya.

"Yaa Hyung! Sudah ku katakan jangan berteriakkk! Suaramu merusak gendang telingaku."Balas Luhan sengit.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berteriak jika kau jujur." Luhan mengerling lalu mengunyah snacknya.

"Aku jujur Hyung," Jongdae menatap tajam Luhan.

"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku berbohong."Lanjutnya.

"Kau memang pembohong." Balas Jongdae.

"Terserah." Luhan menjilat jarinya.

"Jadi? Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Luhan mendegus.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya Hyung." Jongdae menggeleng.

"Aku yakin seribu persen tidak mungkin ada orang yang membiarkan motor semahal itu terdiam dipinggir jalan dengan kunci yang menggantung, kau gila?" Luhan terkekeh lalu melempar bungkusan snacknya yang telah kosong kesembarang tempat.

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur." Balas pria berwajah manis itu lalu menatap Jongdae.

"Aku merebutnya." Lanjut Luhan lalu mengambi sekaleng _beer_.

"Merebutnya?" Luhan mengangguk lalu menegak _beer_ nya.

"Aku benar-benar panik saat itu, dan _you know_ , aku melihat seorang pria berjaket kulit yang menatap pemandangan sungai Han dengan cukup sedih."Jongdae masih menatap Luhan yang bercerita dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

"Dan beruntungnya pria itu membawa motor, jadi aku menabrak tubuhnya, merebut kunci _Ducati_ itu dan mengatakan jika aku akan mengembalikannya."Luhan tersenyum diakhir ceritanya.

"Lalu pria itu?" Luhan mengedikkan bahu.

"Awalnya dia menarikku tapi _you know_ lah aku bukan pria lemah."Jongdae mengerling.

"Aku berhasil kabur dengan bantuan motor itu." Luhan menunjuk _Ducati_ dengan dagunya.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengembalikannya?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Entahlah, aku rasa dia sejenis pria kaya. Jadi menurutku ia tidak akan membutuhkan motor itu lagi."

"Kau juga tidak membutuhkannya Lu,"Luhan mengangguk.

"Biarkan saja disini." Balas Luhan singkat lalu meneguk _beer_ nya sampai habis.

"Aku akan dibunuh Minseok jika ia melihatnya disini." Pria manis itu mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan berbicara dengan Xiu Hyung."Pria dengan rahang kotak itu menggeleng.

"Kau tahu jika Minseok membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan motor dan balapan liar Lu," Pria yang lebih kecil mengangguk.

"Aku tahu Hyung, aku tidak mengatakan akan mengikuti balapan liar lagi." Jongdae menyipit.

"Janji?" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Semua motorku sudah aman di _basemant_ milikku, tidak pernah disentuh lagi, dan motor itu akan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Setidaknya ia membantuku kabur dari orang-orang sialan itu."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa kau terus menerus berusaha kabur dari mereka."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya Hyung," Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Setidaknya kehidupanmu sangat amat terjamin." Pria bersurai kebiruan itu memejamkan matanya.

"Dan kau malah selalu memilih untuk kembali ke gudang kotor ini."

"Gudang ini bahkan lebih nyaman seribu kali lipat dari kehidupanku disana Hyung,"Balas Luhan dalam tidurnya.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke apartemenmu,"Jongdae menatap Luhan yang terpejam.

"Segera, setelah mereka tidak mencariku."Jongdae mendesah.

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting, jangan sampai Minseok mengetahui kau membawa motor itu." Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Aku pergi, jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, hubungi aku." Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mengangkat ibu jarinya dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Pria manis itu membuka matanya setelah yakin Jongdae meninggalkannya, lalu mendesah pelan. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kembali diatas sofa yang warnanya telah memudar dan menumpu kakinya diatas meja. Wajahnya menghadap langit-langit ruangan yang sama tuanya dengan sofa yang ia duduki. Sesekali ia menggumamkan nada dengan tidak jelas lalu menjentik-jentikan jarinya, hari yang melelahkan. Bahkan Luhan belum sempat membersihkan dirinya ketika memutuskan kabur dengan kaos _henley_ coklat tua dan _ripped_ jeans dongker, ia bahkan belum sempat berganti sepatu, masih menggunakan sandal kamar yang berbentuk cukup aneh menurutnya.

"Seharusnya aku meminta Jongdae Hyung membawa pakaian ganti." Luhan mengusak kasar rambutnya lalu menoleh dan menatap _Ducati_ merah yang berhasil ia rebut tadi pagi untuk menghindari kejaran orang-orang sialan suruhan keluarganya. Jika kalian bertanya apakah Luhan mengambilnya untuk keuntungan (selain membantunya untuk kabur)? Maka jawabannya tidak sama sekali. Pria yang memiliki sifat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah manisnya itu adalah seseorang yang dapat dikatakan sangat mampu. bahkan jika ia ingin, ia bisa membeli motor yang sama persis dengan yg ia rebut dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal tadi pagi. Namun, sayangnya ia harus meninggalkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kendaraan roda dua itu sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan sejak itu pula, semua koleksi motor kesayangan Luhan harus beristirahat di _basement_ pribadi dibawah apartemen miliknya tanpa disentuh sama sekali. Mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan tak disentuh sama sekali, karena Luhan masih sering mengunjungi _basement_ untuk sekedar menyapa koleksi-koleksinya.

Pria manis itu berdiri lalu melangkah menuju motor sport yang menjadi salah satu impiannya yang harus dikubur dalam-dalam, dengan perlahan jarinya meraba permukaan _Ducati_ merah yang bahkan seri motornya sama seperti yang Luhan inginkan. Ia tersenyum lalu mengusap sekali motor itu sebelum membawanya bergabung dengan koleksinya yang lain. Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak ingin membawa motor itu ke _basement_ karena itu bukanlah miliknya, namun jika ia membiarkan motor mahal itu digudangnya sekarang, ia tidak yakin masih aman jika Minseok melihat motor itu. Pria berwajah menggemaskan itu pasti akan melenyapkan _Ducati_ itu bagaimanapun caranya dan Luhan tidak siap menerima hal tersebut.

Luhan melangkah menuju satu-satunya lemari kayu yang berada di gudang yang cukup lembab dan kurang layak untuk ditempati. Terdengar suara berderak ketika Luhan membuka pintu lemari tanpa kunci itu, tangannya menarik keluar salah satu kotak lalu membukanya dan menukar ponsel yang ia bawa dengan ponsel dari dalam kotak. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar ketika menutup pintu lemari itu kembali, lalu menyalakan ponsel di tangannya. Tepat ketika ponselnya menyala, serangan notifikasi mendatanginya dan hampir keseluruhan berasal dari teman-temannya. Luhan menekan salah satu nomor lalu menunggu nada panggilan tersambung dengan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"LUHAN!" Reflek ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"H-hai hyung," Sapa Luhan cukup gugup.

"Astaga Luhan, sekarang kau dimana?"

"Hmmm, di suatu tempat tapi akan segera pulang."

"Kau membuatku khawatir, kemana saja selama dua minggu ini?" Pria manis itu menggaruk pipinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang di ujung sambungan lagi.

"Ya, tentu Hyung, aku baik-baik saja."

"Segera pulang dan kita akan berbicara nanti."Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu Suho hyung, aku akan segera pulang."Ia mendengar suara hembusan nafas.

"Mereka menghubungimu?" Luhan mengernyit.

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Entahlah, aku belum sempat melihat pesan dan yang lainnya."

"Kau tahu itu bukan salahmu kan Lu?" Luhan mengusap lengannya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Jangan merasa bersalah Lu, cepat atau lambat kau harus kembali dengan dunia yang kamu senangi." Luhan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Hyung, kau yang terbaik." Suho terkekeh.

"Aku dan Yixing akan berkunjung lusa."

"Okay, sampai nanti Hyung." Luhan memutus sambungannya lalu mendesah pelan dan memijat kepalanya.

"Akan lebih baik jika Xiu Hyung mengerti." Gumam Luhan menatap motor merah didepannya.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti tahu jika Minseok tidak akan semudah itu memahaminya." Luhan mengangguk lalu menatap cangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus mencoba Lu, setidaknya mencari cara agar ini tidak berkelanjutan." Luhan menatap pasangan Suho-Yixing yang sejak sejam yang lalu menemaninya di salah satu café kesukaan pria manis itu.

"Xiu Hyung benar-benar trauma dengan kecelakaan itu, sedangkan aku baik-baik saja." Yixing mengangguk lalu mengusap tangan Luhan.

"Posisinya juga berat Lu, melihatmu yang tiba-tiba mengalami kecelakaan dan sempat koma adalah mimpi buruknya, dia pasti benar-benar terpukul saat itu karena melihatmu secara langsung." Luhan mendesah.

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku baik-baik saja Ge, tidak ada yang perlu di cemaskan, bahkan aku tidak trauma sama sekali dengan kecelakaan itu."

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti perasaannya Lu, ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan orangtuamu,"

"Jangan pedulikan orangtuaku, mereka tidak lebih baik dari Xiu Hyung." Ucap Luhan kesal lalu menekuk bibirnya.

"Aku dan Jongdae akan membantumu berbicara dengan Minseok, aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu terus menerus merasa tidak nyaman dengan Minseok dan dikejar-kejar suruhan orangtuamu." Balas Suho menatap Luhan.

"Tapi dengan kau harus berjanji satu hal."Lanjut Suho.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah masuk rumah sakit lagi karena apapun itu."Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Tidak karena motor, tidak karena balapan atau karena apapun. Jangan pernah buat kita semua panik." Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Aku membantumu bukan karena menyuruhmu kembali ke balapan liar dan sejenisnya, tapi karena aku tahu kau mencintai motor-motormu itu." Ucap Suho lalu mengambi ponselnya.

"Aku tahu Hyung."

"Jangan pernah terluka lagi Lu,"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ge," Balas Luhan mengenggam tangan Yixing lalu menatap ke arah jendela di belakang Yixing, detik itu juga ekspresinya berubah.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Tanya Yixing menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan. Dengan cepat pria kecil itu menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengambil jaket Suho di kursi sampingnya.

"Lu?" Suho mengernyit melihat Luhan yang menutup kepalanya dengan jaket.

"Kau sakit?" Suho menarik jaketnya namu tertahan.

"Kenapa si sialan itu ada disini." Gumam Luhan lalu mengintip dari sela jaket dan menahan nafasnya ketika melihat sosok pria yang dilihatnya dua hari yang lalu.

"Itu benar-benar dia, sialan!" Umpatnya pelan lalu meremat jaket yang ia pakai untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Sehun!" Luhan memejamkan satu matanya ketika melihat pria itu menoleh dan berjalan ke arahnya.

 _"Aku ingin menghilang sekarang juga."_ Batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HULLA~~**

 **Finally aku post cerita baru lagi :3 dan lagi-lagi batal oneshoot karena mendadak ada ide tambahan -_- tapi kemungkinan sedikit chapnya ^^ doakan saja ini lanjut ya haha~~ ya pokoknya ditunggu reviewan kalian semua dan silahkan di follow ceritanya biar kalian tau kalo aku UP lagi (kalo dikit yg respon akan aku pindah WP) dan buat kalian yg baru datang di cerita ini ^^ aku juga buat cerita dengan judul FOOLS dan itu juga masih on going ^^ jd yg suka tema sekolahan bisa di baca dan di review yaaaa~~**

 **Dan buat yang gatau, aku ngadain give away free goods exo (kaos+kipas+pc+poster) di IG dan syaratnya super gampang banget jadi jangan lupa cek dan join ya ^^ dan buat yang udah tau ampe bosen aku ulangi terus wkwk maafkan :") kalian ikut join juga karena aku butuh min 5 - 7 orang ^^ dan rencananya aku juga mau ngadain buat yg seventeen ( kalo memungkinkan) setelah pulang dari DE jadi ditunggu aja ya infonya ^^**

 **Segini dulu, dan buat yg nonton DE tgl 23 sep ^^ c u soon yah ~~ cek twitter aku buat dapetin freebies lucuk :3**

 **Paypay~ saranghae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, kerusakan bahasa,dll**

 **IG/Twitter/WP : Deerstories02**

* * *

 **DUSK TILL DAWN**

* * *

Luhan membanting tubuhnya di sofa, manik matanya menatap meja yang menjadi tumpuan kakinya. Kejadian di café beberapa jam yang lalu membuat jantungnya nyaris lepas, pria manis itu tidak menyangka dunianya benar-benar sempit. Diotaknya berputar berbagai pertanyaan, mulai dari bagaimana bisa pria sungai Han itu berada di café kesukaannya, bagaimana bisa ia tidak pernah menyadarinya hingga bagaimana jika café kesukannya juga sering di datangi pria itu. Sepele mungkin, seharusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting dan tidak perlu bersembunyi bahkan kabur ketika melihat pria dengan postur tubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi entah mengapa, ia tiba-tiba menjadi serba salah sendiri ketika melihat sosok yang mungkin masih mencari dirinya karena berhasil merebut motor yang sekarang terparkir sempurna di _basemant_ miliknya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Sejujurnya, pria manis itu tidak berniat kabur sampai Suho menerima panggilan dari perusahannya dan meminta Luhan pulang bersama kedua Hyungnya. Luhan meremat bantalan sofa lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi kesal tanpa alasan.

 _PIP-PIP-PIP_

Luhan menoleh ke arah telepon yang menempel di dinding lalu berdiri dan melangkah dengan malas.

"Halo?"

"Lu, _na ya_ ,"Luhan mengernyit.

"Xiu Hyung? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa susah sekali menghubungi ponselmu." Pria manis itu menarik ponsel dari saku celananya, layarnya gelap.

"Ahh, baterainya habis." Balas Luhan.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan jadwal _check up_ mu."Luhan melirik kalender di sampingnya lalu mengangguk setelah melihat lingkaran merah di salah satu tanggal.

"Besok?"

"Iya, ingin pergi denganku?"

"Tidak perlu Hyung, lebih baik jika aku pergi sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu, Lagipula besok aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku setelah selesai."

"Okay, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan Hyung, aku baik-baik saja."Luhan dapat medengar hembusan nafas berat dari ujung sambungan.

"Mungkin aku terlalu takut."Balas Xiumin pelan.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Hyung,"

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti Hyung," Luhan menutup teleponnya lalu mendesah pelan. Ketakutan Xiumin selalu berdampak untuknya, menjadi beban tersendiri. Dirinya bahkan sudah hampir melupakan kecelakaan yang pernah menimpanya setahun yang lalu , tapi ketika mendengar ketakutan salah satu orang kesayangannya, selalu saja membuat dirinya mengingat mimpi buruk itu. Pria itu meraba bagian perut dari luar kaosnya lalu mengernyit ketika menemukan bekas luka memanjang disana, ia membencinya, sangat.

..

..

.

"Jadi kau belum menemukan motor itu?" Pria bersurai _blonde_ menggeleng.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa pria bertubuh kecil mengalahkanmu." Sehun melirik sosok pria berkulit tan di sampingnya.

"Itu terjadi tiba-tiba sialan, si brengsek itu menabrakku dan secepat kilat merebut kunci."

"Dan kau tidak melawan?"

"Aku menahannya dan dia menginjakku." Sehun menyedot _americanonya_ , mengabaikan tawa di sampingnya.

Suasana café yang ia datangi tidak terlalu ramai, namun sangat nyaman. Pria dengan rahang tegas itu cukup menyesal karena tidak pernah mendatangi café yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Entah karena tidak berminat atau karena ia selalu melewati café itu tanpa menoleh sehingga ia tidak sadar dengan kehadiran bangunan yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Manik matanya menatap sekeliling, sesekali mengangguk ketika menemukan obyek yang ia suka lalu terhenti di salah satu sudut ruangan bagian kanan.

"Kau tau itu apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Sudut itu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Itu kumpulan foto pelanggan yang pernah datang ke café ini."Balas Jongin lalu menatap dinding yang terlihat berbeda dengan bagian yang lain.

"Kenapa disana?" Jongin menggendik.

"Entahlah, sudut itu tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali aku kesini."

"Kapan pertama kali kau kesini?"

"Tahun pertama Junior High School."Balas Jongin lalu menyesap _latte_ nya.

"Selama itu?" Pria berkulit tan itu mengangguk.

"Bahkan sebelum itu, temanku pernah mengatakan café ini sempat ditutup beberapa tahun dan dibuka kembali dengan kondisi yang berbeda, sudut dengan banyak foto itu. Sudut itu dibuat setelah café dibuka kembali, dan setelahnya banyak pelanggan yang meninggalkan foto mereka dengan berbagai tulisan dibaliknya."Sehun menatap sudut dengan tempelan foto disekelilinya.

"Dulu kami menyebutnya sudut air mata."

"Air mata?"Sehun mengernyit.

"Karena lebih banyak pasangan yang mengunjungi café ini dan biasanya mereka akan meninggalkan foto disana lalu beberapa diantara mereka akan kembali sendirian karena telah berakhir dengan pasangannya lalu akan menangis dan menatap foto lama mereka." Lanjut Jongin.

"Pelanggan lain tidak terganggu?"Jongin menggeleng.

"Hampir semua yang mengunjungi ini saat itu mengerti dengan situasinya, jadi tidak masalah. Bahkan terkadang ada yang merasa kasihan dan mendatangi siapapun yang menangis saat itu untuk menenangkannya."Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Kau tahu banyak,"Jongin terkekeh.

"Aku dulu cukup sering kesini lalu berhenti ketika tingkat kedua Senior High School."

"Wae? Jangan bilang kau termasuk salah satu yang menangis disana." Sehun meringis setelah menerima tinjuan di bahunya.

"Aku tidak seputus asa itu."

"Tapi pasti kau salah satu yang menempel foto disana lalu berakhir." Sehun melirik Jongin yang menatap cangkirnya.

"Dapat dikatakan seperti itu."

"Karena itu seorang Jongin tahu banyak." Ia menyugar rambutnya.

"Banyak yang mengatakan jika menempel foto pasangan disana tidak akan berakhir bahagia, tapi saat itu aku mencoba tidak percaya dan menempelnya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berakhir tepat di hari perayaan ke empat tahun." Sehun mengernyit.

"Bukankah itu cukup lama untuk sekedar mitos?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak percaya jika kami putus karena menempel foto disana. Tapi setelah kejadian itu aku benar-benar tidak berminat mengunjungi café ini sampai tahun lalu, mobilku mengalami masalah dan tanpa sengaja berhenti didepan bangunan ini."

"Kau ditakdirkan untuk kembali?" Pria bersurai gelap itu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin, dan ternyata tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya di cat ulang dengan warna baru."

"Café ini tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku tapi ini kali pertama aku mengunjunginya." Ucap Sehun lalu menatap kearah jendela berkusen coklat kusam.

"Entah mengapa aku menyukai susana ketika café ini mendekati waktu tutup dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela dengan secangkir _latte_ panas, kau harus mencobanya."

"Kau benar-benar pria kesepian." Balas Sehun lalu memutar jari telunjuk di samping kepalanya.

"Berkacalah tuan Oh Sehun." Pria tampan itu mengerling lalu menyedot kopinya hingga tandas.

"Aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Sehun lalu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada janji?"

"Akan membuat janji, lebih tepatnya."

"Toko bunga?" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya lalu berdiri.

"Jadi besok kau tidak bisa dihubungi?" Pria itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku seperti biasa." Lanjut Jongin dibalas anggukan Sehun yang segera meninggalkan café.

..

..

.

Pria dengan mata bulat itu menatap dengan gugup sosok berjas putih yang duduk didepannya dengan beberapa lembar kertas. Sesekali sosok itu mengangguk lalu menggerakkan alat tulis ditangannya seperti menuliskan sesuatu dikertas dengan identitas Luhan di pojok kiri atas. Dengat cepat Luhan memperbaiki posisi duduk ketika melihat sosok didepannya mengangat kepala dari lembaran kertas miliknya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya dokter Choi?" Sosok berjas putih itu tersenyum lalu menunjukkan lembaran yang ia bawa dengan beberapa coretan diatasnya.

"Hasil _medical check up_ dan fisioterapimu baik, bahkan dapat dikatakan memiliki peningkatan setiap pemeriksaan." Pria dengan marga Choi itu menarik salah satu map putih dengan nama Luhan tercetak tebal diluarnya.

"Kamu bisa membandingkan dengan pemeriksaan sebelumnya, bukankah ini membaik?" Luhan membuka map itu lalu memperhatikan lembaran didalamnya.

"Walaupun hasilnya menunjukkan peningkatan setiap pemeriksaan, untuk pengobatanmu masih tetap dilakukan sampai hasilnya benar-benar memuaskan."Lanjut dokter Choi lalu memberikan lembaran lainnya.

"Lalu coretan merah ini?" Luhan menunjuk beberapa coretan merah di hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Coretan itu untuk menandai beberapa hasil yang belum terlalu membaik, termasuk bagian tungkai kanan bawah dan bahu karena _fraktur klavikula_ ."Jelas dokter Choi.

"Bahu dan tungkaimu masih tahap penyembuhan, kamu mengatakan beberapa kali merasakan nyeri di bagian tersebut." Luhan mengangguk.

"Itu dikarenakan aktifitasmu yang terlalu berat untuk bahu dan tungkaimu, ketika kamu merasakan nyeri atau sakit di kedua bagian tersebut maka harus segera berhenti dari aktifitasmu. Beberapa bagian tubuhmu mungkin sudah berfungsi dengan normal tapi untuk bagian yang bertanda merah, masih belum sempurna. Sehingga, akan ada saat dimana bahu dan tungkaimu menyerah dan saat itu pula akan terasa nyeri atau bahkan sakit jika dipaksakan."

"Walaupun begitu, kamu menunjukkan hasil yang signifikan sejak operasi yang dilakukan setahun yang lalu. Bahkan saya pribadi cukup terkejut dengan hasilnya setelah melakukan beberapa kali pemeriksaan. "Dokter Choi menopang dagunya lalu menatap grafik pemeriksaan Luhan.

"Saya masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kamu dinyatakan koma setelah melakukan operasi setahun yang lalu, tapi entah mengapa saat itu saya sangat optimis jika kamu pasti akan segera sadar dan sembuh dalam waktu yang singkat."

"Dan saya benar-benar melakukannya?" Dokter dengan _name tag_ Choi Siwon itu mengangguk.

"Keajaiban. Saya benar-benar terkejut ketika mendapat kabar kamu kembali sadar setelah beberapa waktu dan setelahnya memiliki perkembangan yang cukup baik, sangat membahagiakan melihat pasien saya berhasil melewati masa-masa kritisnya." Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Terimakasih karena telah membantu saya sejauh ini Dokter Choi." Sosok didepannya tertawa.

"Seharusnya saya yang berterimakasih karena kamu benar-benar melewati hal yang menakutkan tersebut." Keduanya tersenyum setelah mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu. Dokter Choi memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu mengambil map dan lembaran kertas dari Luhan.

"Karena pengobatan masih berlanjut, saya akan mencatat beberapa obat yang masih harus digunakan dan sisanya dapat dihentikan."Luhan mengangguk melihat gerakan tangan dokter Choi.

"Dan untuk nyeri dibahu, kamu masih harus menggunakan penyangga bahu minimal seminggu sekali atau ketika merasakan nyeri, ah, kamu harus menggunakan _arm sling_ ketika sampai pada titik sakit yang sangat menganggu. Gunakan bantuan jika bagian tungkai yang sakit, jangan dipaksakan."

"Terakhir,"Dokter Choi masih menulis beberapa catatan di kertas Luhan.

"Jangan khawatirkan bekas luka atau jahitan di beberapa bagian tubuhmu, mereka akan tersamarkan secara perlahan dengan bantuan obat, kamu hanya perlu bersabar." Pria manis itu masih terus mengangguk ketika mendengarkan ucapan sosok didepannya.

"Jangan terus mengangguk, apa kamu mengerti semuanya?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Dokter Choi menutup map Luhan lalu memberikan pria manis itu selembar kertas dengan beberapa catatan mengenai pemeriksaannya.

"Lakukan dengan baik dan kamu akan cepat menyelesaikan pengobatan ini." Luhan menerima lembaran itu lalu mengangguk.

"Sekarang saya bisa keluar?" Pria berjas putih itu menatap Luhan sesaat lalu mengangguk.

"Terimakasih dokter Choi dan sampai bertemu di pemeriksaan selanjutnya." Luhan berdiri lalu sedikit membungkuk sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Luhan!" Pria manis itu berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Hyung hanya ingin kamu cepat sembuh Lu," Luhan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin seperti itu Hyung."

"Jadi lakukan semuanya dengan baik, arra?"

"Siap! Laksanakan." Luhan menggerakan tangannya membentuk posisi hormat.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Suho dan Minseok, katakan pada mereka untuk jangan terlalu khawatir dengan dongsaengnya"Luhan tertawa.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Siwon hyung, sekali lagi terimakasih." Siwon mengangguk lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ketika sosok Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu.

..

..

.

"Apakah pemeriksaannya berjalan dengan baik?" Luhan meyedot colanya

"Tentu saja Xiu Hyung, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan." Terdengar hembusan nafas kelegaan dari ujung sambungan.

"Kapan pengobatannya selesai?" Pria manis itu menahan ponselnya diantara bahu dan telinga kirinya lalu membuka lipatan kertas pemberian Siwon.

"Entahlah, Siwon hyung mengatakan jika bahu dan tungkaiku masih harus menjalani pengobatan dan beberapa bagian lainnya."

"Apakah masih parah?"

"Tidak parah, hanya beberapa kali terapi lagi." Luhan melipat kertas lalu memasukkannya di saku celana.

"Siwon hyung juga menitipkan salam untukmu Hyung,"

"Salam untuk membuatku tidak cemas?" Luhan tertawa.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja."

"Kamu masih di rumah sakit?"

"Di depan mobil, lebih tepatnya." Balas Luhan lalu merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Langsung pulang?" Luhan menggeleng lalu menyedot colanya.

"Ada yang harus aku kerjakan setelah ini, mungkin akan pulang telat." Balas pria manis itu lalu masuk ke mobil dan menyalakannya.

"Ah, aku lupa kamu mengatakannya kemarin. Baiklah, sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti Hyung," Luhan memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Luhan mengetuk kemudi beberapa kali lalu menginjak pedal gas ketika berhasil memutuskan beberapa pertimbangan.

..

..

.

Sehun memandang sekeliling, menguatkan perasaannya sebelum berakhir dengan melangkah memasuki area yang didominasi hijau rerumputan. Pantofel coklat itu melangkah dengan pasti, melewati batu-batu bertuliskan berbagai nama yang terukir didepannya lalu berhenti disalah satu batu dengan ukiran nama "Go Hyun-Jung", _eommanya_.

"Annyeong Eomma, apa kabar?" Pria pucat itu membungkuk untuk menyapa lalu meletakkan seikat bunga dengan dua warna merah muda yang berbeda didepannya.

"Eomma pasti merindukan bunga-bunga ini kan? perpaduan bunga _peony_ dan _carnation_ dengan warna merah muda kesukaan Eomma yang aku pesan khusus untuk hari ini." Sehun tersenyum lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sejujurnya aku hampir menyerah untuk membeli bunga-bunga itu dan memutuskan membeli jenis lain karena mereka mengatakan cukup sulit menemukan seperti apa yang Eomma suka."

"Tapi, setiap aku ingin berganti bunga, entah mengapa senyuman Eomma selalu terbayang begitu saja sehingga aku tidak bisa memilih bunga lain karena aku tahu Eomma benar-benar menyukai bunga-bunga itu." Pria itu menyugar rambutnya.

"Eomma, maaf karena beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku mulai jarang mengunjungimu. Pria tua yang sangat Eomma cintai itu membuatku menjadi sibuk dengan menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan yang bahkan aku tidak menyukainya." Sehun mendesah pelan lalu merendahkan tubuhnya setara dengan batu nisan.

"Tolong dukung aku dari sana, aku benar-benar membutuhkan dukungan dari Eomma." Pria pucat itu meraba ukiran nama eommanya.

"Dan mungkin setelah ini aku akan lebih sering mengunjungi Eomma dengan bunga-bunga merah muda ini, semoga Eomma tidak bosan ya." Lanjutnya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Yang terakhir, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk satu-satunya ratu di hidup dan hatiku, semoga Eomma selalu bahagia di kehidupan yang baru karena semua kesedihan Eomma telah selesai di dunia yang menyakitkan ini."

"Sehun berjanji akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya pangeran kecil Eomma yang kuat sampai kapanpun seperti yang Eomma katakan, _pangeran kecil tidak akan pernah hancur hanya karena satu, dua atau seribu luka sekalipun, karena ada ratu yang melindunginya._ Eomma sudah melakukannya sejauh ini, jadi sekarang biarkan pangeran kecilmu ini melindungi apa yang harus dilindungi karena sang ratu harus beristirahat." Ia tersenyum.

" _Karena sudah waktunya pangeran kecil ini tumbuh dewasa."_ Bisik Sehun lalu mengusap pelan batu nisan milik eommanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ratuku, aku mencintaimu." _Sangat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMGGGGG~~ AKHIRNYA BISA UP JUGAAAAAA !**

 **APAKAH MASIH ADA YANG MENUNGGU? Atau jangan-jangan sudah menyerah T.T**

 **Aku bingung harus ngomong apa, pokoknya terimakasih buat kalian yang review di chap sebelumnyaaahh, buat kalian yang nanyain terus kapan aku UP :"), buat kalian yang mengerti dan menunggu serta buat kalian yang ngasih aku semangat :)) TERIMAKASIH~~ wkwkwk**

 **Dan maaf buat kalian yang kesel aku PHPin berkali-kali-kali sampe bosen :( buat kalian yang lamaaa nunggu dan buat kalian yg ngerasa blm puas sama chap sebelumnya :) semoga chap ini lebih menghibur :) maaf juga kalo diatas banyak typo dan cacad kata karena aku masih jauhhhh dari baik sastranya wkwk plus aku gak teliti buat ngedit :(**

 **Kedepannya aku gabisa janji bakal UP cepet apa lama lagi :(karena banyaknya kerjaan di kehidupan RL ku jadi doakan saja semoga gak keteteran :( aku bahkan belum lanjut FF yang "FOOLS" dan "MISSED" di WP T.T**

 **Pelan-pelan yah, yang penting aku usahakan selesaikan semuanyaah~**

 **Segitu aja deh, buat kalian yg ingin bertanya atau saran atau kritik apapun bisa tulis di kolom review atau chat aku di medsos ya ^^**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW CHAP INIH~~ DAN FOLLOW ATAU FAV INI FF BIAR DAPAT NOTIF UPDATEAN 3**

 **SEE YOU SOON, GN**

 **xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **IG/Twitter/WP : Deerstories02**

 **Notes : Tolong baca penjelasan dibawah ^^**

* * *

 **DUSK TILL DAWN**

* * *

 _Ting_

"Selamat datang," Sapa perempuan muda dengan apron biru cerah ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria dengan tampang cukup kikuk yang melangkah masuk ke dalam toko bunga miliknya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Pria itu menggaruk dahinya yang tidak gatal lalu mengangguk.

"Bunga apa yang anda cari?" Perempuan itu menatap sosok pria yang masih menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung.

"E..em.."

"Ya?" Perempuan itu masih tersenyum menatap pria yang tidak terlalu tinggi darinya.

"Ca-calla L-"

" _Calla lily_?" Perempuan itu semakin tersenyum ketika mendapatkan anggukan dari sosok di depannya yang terlihat cukup manis untuk ukuran pria.

"Tolong berikan aku rangkaian _calla lily_ ," Ucap pria itu lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Perempuan itu melangkah menuju kumpulan bunga miliknya lalu tersenyum ketika melihat kumpulan bunga berwarna putih.

"Ingin dirangkai seperti apa?"Pria itu menoleh ketika mendengar pertanyaan untuknya.

"Em… sebagus mungkin." Perempuan itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia menarik beberapa tangkai _calla lily_ lalu membawanya ke atas meja.

"Untuk seseorang?"

"Iya"

"Seseorang yang special?" Pria itu mengangguk.

"Tentu."

"Seorang perempuan atau ?" Pria itu mengernyit ketika melihat tatapan pemilik toko untuknya.

"Wanita, untuk seorang wanita."

"Ahh," Perempuan itu mengangguk lalu bergerak menarik gulungan pita.

"Maaf karena terlalu bertanya, karena _calla lily_ termasuk bunga istimewa sehingga saya harus merangkai nya dengan benar sesuai si penerima." Ucap perempuan muda itu tanpa menatap si pembeli lalu mengikat pita merah muda di sekeliling _calla lily_.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula bunga itu akan saya letakkan di pemakaman seseorang." Gerakan mengikatnya berhenti lalu perempuan bersurai gelap itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pemakaman?" Sosok di depannya mengangguk.

"Ahh, maaf." Jari-jarinya melepas ikatan pita lalu menarik gulungan yang lain.

"Wae?"

"Aku akan mengganti pitanya, karena bukan hanya bunga yang memiliki makna, pita dan yang lainnya pun sama." Ucapnya lalu menggunting pita berwarna putih.

"Keseluruhannya memiliki arti." Lanjutnya lalu mengikatkan pita putih mengelilingi bunga.

"Menurut saya calla lily adalah bunga yang special, karena itu tidak sembarangan orang memberi atau menerima bunga ini walaupun siapapun bisa membelinya." Jari-jarinya masih bergerak merapikan rangkaian _calla lily_.

"Karena itu, siapapun orang yang menerima bunga ini pasti adalah orang yang special untuk tuan-?" Perempuan itu menatap sosok di depannya.

"Luhan."

"Untuk tuan Luhan," Ia tersenyum lalu menyerahkan seikat _calla lily_ kepada pria di depannya.

"Saya harap, siapapun itu bisa bahagia setelah menerima bunga ini." Ucapnya lagi lalu menatap _calla lily_ yang telah berpindah tangan.

"Saya harap juga seperti itu, terimakasih." Perempuan itu mengangguk lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran.

"Terimakasih telah datang, sampai jumpa lagi." Ucapnya lalu membungkuk ketika melihat pria dengan surai kebiruan melangkah keluar dari toko nya.

"Pria itu hampir mirip dengan Sehun." Gumamnya lalu berlalu.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah menghubungimu Baek?" Sosok yang dipanggil Baek itu menggeleng lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang," Pria didepannya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika dia gagal kabur Baek?" Pria bersurai _lilac_ itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Luhan tidak selemah itu Chan." Balas Baekhyun lalu mengambil sekaleng cola diatas meja.

"Ini sudah lebih dari tiga minggu sejak terakhir kali kita berkomunikasi,"Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang meneguk colanya.

"Terakhir kali, ia mengatakan akan menghubungi kita dua minggu lagi dan itu berarti minggu lalu." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Menurutku Suho hyung tahu bagaimana kondisi Luhan." Lanjut Chanyeol lalu mencari nama Suho di daftar kontaknya.

"Kamu akan menghubunginya?" Pria dengan surai _crimson red_ mengangguk.

"Dia pasti sangat sibuk dengan kerjaannya." Chanyeol mendesah lalu meletakkan ponselnya.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mengernyit

"Apa?" Pria bertubuh jangkung itu berdiri lalu berpindah posisi di samping Baekhyun

"Kita akan terus menunggu?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu bersandar di bahu Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kecuali-"

"Kecuali?"

"Kita mendatangi rumahnya." Lanjut Baekhyun lalu mendapat tatapan aneh dari pria di sampingnya.

"Aku masih ingin hidup Baekkie,"

"Aku benar-benar merindukan keluarga Luhan yang dulu." Keduanya menatap tumpukan kaleng diatas meja tanpa suara.

"Ingin meminta bantuan Minseok hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah terdiam beberapa saat, pria yang lebih kecil menggeleng.

"Minseok hyung pasti akan lebih terbebani Channie." Surai _crimson red_ itu bergerak menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan bergerak." Tangan Baekhyun menahan kepala Chanyeol. Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Chanyeol pelan.

"Luhan adalah sosok yang kuat." Keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Tujuan terakhir Luhan hari ini, pemakaman yang sebulan lalu ia datangi. Luhan menatap nisan di depannya lalu tersenyum sebelum memilih untuk duduk disamping gundukan berumput hijau di depannya.

"Sudah ada yang duluan mengunjungimu Eommonim." Ucapnya membuka suara lalu meletakkan _calla lily_ nya disamping bunga bernuansa merah muda.

"Seperti janji ku untuk mengunjungimu setiap bulan, jadi jangan pernah bosan melihatku terus-menerus Eommonim," Lanjutnya lalu tersenyum menatap batu nisan dengan ukiran tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematian yang sama, hanya memiliki tahun yang berbeda. Pria manis itu menekuk kakinya lalu menumpu dagunya di atas lutut.

"Aku tidak menyangka Eommonim meninggalkanku secepat ini, kita belum menghabiskan banyak waktu diluar rumah sakit seperti yang aku janjikan dulu."

"Bahkan ketika aku sadar dari koma setahun yang lalu, entah mengapa aku hanya mengingat Eommonim, aku benar-benar anak yang jahat bukan?" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan rumput di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena Eommonim menyuruhku kembali ke dunia ini saat itu, walaupun sejujurnya aku tidak akan keberatan jika ikut denganmu. Tapi, seperti yang Eommonim bilang _"Dunia ini masih sangat memerlukan orang sepertimu Lu, jadi bertahanlah"_ dan sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa dunia membutuhkan orang sepertiku? Bukankah itu hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal Eommonim?" Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sejujurnya, jika aku tahu akan seberat ini menjalankan hidup setelah koma, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak bangun." Ia mendesah pelan.

"Dunia benar-benar berubah selama aku koma, bahkan keluargaku ikut berubah, sangat melelahkan melakukan ini terus menerus Eommonim." Luhan memejamkan matanya, meredam semua beban.

"Hahhhh~ aku harus berhenti mengeluh, bukan begitu Eommonim? Maaf karena selalu mengeluh jika bertemu denganmu dan tidak banyak membawa kabar bahagia, tapi setidaknya aku sedang berusaha jadi tolong dukung aku dari sana Eommonim, aku akan sangat bahagia."

"Ngomong-ngomong mulai dari sekarang, aku akan mengunjungimu seorang diri, aku tidak bisa membawa Baekhyun terus-menerus. Jadi jika Eommonim merindukannya juga, akan aku memberitahunya untuk mengunjungimu."

"Dan juga, ini kali pertama aku membeli bunga sendiri untuk Eommonim, _calla lily_ bunga kesukaan Eommonim selama di rumah sakit, karena tidak ada Baekhyun yang membantuku, aku mendapat sedikit kesulitan saat membelinya." Ia terkekeh pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun Eommonim, aku harap Eommonim mendapat kebahagiaan disana, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Jari-jari itu bergerak menyentuh _calla lily_.

"Aku berharap, jika kita dilahirkan kedunia ini lagi suatu saat nanti, tolong jadilah Eommaku yang sesungguhnya, karena aku butuh sosok yang penyayang seperti Eommonim." Lanjutnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, waktunya aku pulang." Luhan beranjak dari duduknya lalu menepuk celananya.

"Aku akan datang lagi, jadi jangan pernah bosan Eommonim."

"Ah, satu lagi, aku harap bisa bertemu dengan anak Eommonim yang menyukai dunia yang sama denganku seperti yang Eommonim katakan. Mungkin kita bisa berteman?" Ia tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa Eommonim." Luhan melambai lalu melangkah meninggalkan makam dengan dua ikat bunga diatasnya.

 _Keds_ merah tuanya melangkah melewati pemakaman dan berakhir di halaman luas dengan beberapa mobil yang terparkir rapi. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju mobil putih di sudut halaman dengan beberapa pohon berjajar disampingnya. Ia menekan kunci mobil untuk membuka kuncinya, ketika hampir mencapai pintu mobil, dengan keras bahunya ditarik kebelakang.

"Got you." Luhan mengerjap cepat setelah mendengar suara dari depannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi pencuri kecil." Manik matanya menangkap _smirk_.

.

.

.

Disinilah Luhan berakhir dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba menariknya menuju café yang terletak tidak jauh dari pemakaman. Pria dengan surai kebiruan itu sedikit menyesal karena tidak segera sadar ketika bahunya ditarik, entah mengapa ia seperti kehilangan kesadaran beberapa detik ketika melihat sosok didepannya.

"Kau-"Sosok didepannya menunjuk lalu menarik kembali jarinya.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu, jadi langsung ke inti saja." Luhan mengernyit.

"Kau pikir aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk duduk disini?" Balas Luhan lalu bersedekap.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita selesaikan dengan cepat." Prian bersurai _blonde_ itu menatap Luhan lalu membuka telapak tangannya

"Kembalikan kunci dan motorku."Ucapnya cepat.

"Aku tidak membawanya."

"Apa?"

"Apa pendengaranmu terganggu? Aku bilang, aku tidak membawanya." Balas Luhan menggerakkan jarinya disekitar telinga.

"Aku tidak peduli, dan cepat kembalikan kunci dan motorku."

"Aku rasa bukan hanya pendengaranmu yang terganggu, tapi kepalamu juga." Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak membawanya. Jadi, bagaimana aku memberikannya padamu?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli, yang aku inginkan hanya kembalikan kunci dan motorku. Jika kau tidak bisa mengembalikanya, mengapa kau mencurinya dariku."Luhan menggeleng,

"Aku tidak mencurinya."

"Kau mencurinya, kau pencuri."

"Aku tidak mencurinya dan aku bukan pencuri."

"Bukan pencuri? Jelas-jelas kau merebutnya dariku."

"Aku meminjamnya."

"Meminjam? Kau bahkan tidak mendapatkan izinku, bagaimana mungkin itu disebut meminjam?"

"Itu mendesak."

"Mendesak? Aku tidak peduli, mendesak atau tidak. Yang jelas kau mencuri motorku, bahkan kita tidak saling kenal." Luhan memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya.

"Jika kau jadi aku, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama saat itu."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak ingin menjadi pencuri seperti dirimu."

"YAKK! SUDAH KU KATAKAN AKU BUKAN PENCURI BRENGSEK!" Luhan berdiri dan memukul dengan keras meja café didepannya.

"….."

"….." Manik matanya membulat ketika sadar apa yang ia lakukan lalu menoleh dan mendapati para pengunjung yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Pria bersurai kebiruan itu membungkuk dan meminta maaf, dengan cepat ia kembali duduk.

"Kau benar-benar pencuri yang kasar."

"Sekali lagi kau bilang aku pencuri, maka aku akan-"

"Akan apa?" Potong pria didepannya lalu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Akan **membakar** motor milikmu." Ucap Luhan dengan tekanan di kata "membakar".

"Ingin mati?"

"Kau yang akan mati duluan bodoh." Balas Luhan lalu mengepal tangannya.

"Ck, dengar ya pencuri kecil yang kasar, ak-"

"Berhenti menyebutku pencuri sialan, aku memiliki nama. Apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun?" Pria didepannya terkekeh lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau menanyakan sopan santun padaku? Wahh, kau benar-benar tidak sadar diri ya wahai tuan dengan rambut biru."Luhan menyentuh kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

"Luhan."

"Hm? Bukankah nama itu tidak cocok untuk orang seperti dirimu?"Balas pria itu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya didepan Luhan.

"Jangan hina namaku, brengsek." Pria _blonde_ menggeleng.

"Ini pembicaraan pertama kita dan entah sudah berapa kali kau mengumpat, tuan Luhan. Jadi siapa yang seharusnya belajar sopan santun disini?" Luhan mengerling kesal, ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan pria sialan di depannya itu.

"Terserah, kau bilang tidak memiliki banyak waktu jadi mari akhiri ini." Luhan bersiap berdiri sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditahan.

"Kau ingin kabur lagi?"

"Lagi?"

"Sebelumnya kau juga kabur." Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku benar-benar tidak tahan disini." Jengah Luhan.

"Berikan kartu namamu." Pria itu mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti untuk mengembalikan motor sialan itu." Balas Luhan kesal.

"Sialan? Itu motor kesayanganku, jangan sekali-kali menghinanya."

"Yayaya, terserah dan cepat berikan kartu namamu." Dengan cepat Luhan menarik kartu nama dari pria asing di depannya.

"Se-hun?" Ejanya.

"Apa?" Luhan menoleh lalu menatap sosok di depannya.

"Nama ini juga tidak cocok untukmu, sialan." Ucap pria manis itu lalu beranjak dari kursinya diikuti pria didepannya.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang nama, dan segera kembalikan motorku atau-"

"Atau kau akan melaporkanku ke polisi? Aku tidak takut." Potong Luhan

"Atau kau akan menyesal." Balas pria itu lalu menjauh dari Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal tuan Sehun."Gumam Luhan ketika melihat sosok itu menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

Luhan belum beranjak dari area pemakaman, sesekali ia mengetuk kemudi dan mencoba berpikir.

"Nama ini benar-benar tidak asing untukku."Ucapnya pelan, menatap kartu ditangannya.

"Se-hun?"Ia mengangkat tinggi kartu nama itu.

"Kita pasti pernah bertemu sebelumnya, atau seseorang pernah menyebut namamu didepanku? Tapi wajah itu benar-benar asing." Manik matanya menatap deretan nomor dibawah nama lalu dengan cepat mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo Hyung?" Ia tersenyum ketika mendengar suara di ujung sambungan.

"Aku sedikit butuh bantuan."

"Tidak, ini tidak akan menyusahkanmu."

"Akan aku beritahu ketika sampai."

"Sampai jumpa." Luhan memutus sambungannya lalu tersenyum menatap kartu nama ditangannya.

"Kau," Ucapnya lalu melempar kartu nama ke kursi samping.

.

.

.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Sungguh?" Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya ketika mendengar suara nyaring dari ujung sambungan.

"Iya, aku bertemu dengannya."Balas Sehun lalu menyandarkan tubuh di sofa.

"Si pencuri kecil itu?"

"Iya, dan namanya Luhan." Lagi-lagi ia menjauhkan ponselnya ketika mendengar suara tertawa.

"Lalu kau mendapatkan motormu?"

"Belum,"

"Kau gila? Lalu bagaimana kau mendapatkan motormu lagi?"

"Dia memiliki kartu namaku dan akan menghubungiku nanti." Terdengar suara decihan.

"Dan kau percaya?" Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Tidak ada cara lain."

"Oh Tuhan, temanku mulai bodoh sepertinya."Sehun berdecih.

"Kenapa kau percaya semudah itu, _c'mon_. Seharusnya kau mengikuti kemana si pencuri kecil itu pergi bodoh."

"Aku bukan pria tanpa kerjaan sepertimu Jongin." Balas Sehun.

"Sialan, setidaknya kau juga meminta kartu namanya." Sehun mengusap wajahnya, menyesal.

"Jika seperti ini, kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dia akan menghubungimu sialan."

"Terimakasih atas umpatanya tuan Jongin. Terlalu banyak umpatan hari ini."Jongin terkekeh

"Baiklah, selamat menunggu tuan Sehun, semoga dia tidak menipumu lagi. Akan sangat memalukan tertipu dua kali oleh orang yang sama."

"Aku tidak akan tertipu." Jongin tertawa.

"Terserah dan sampai nanti tuan _-sialan-_ Sehun."

"Brengsek." Sehun menutup sambungannya lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu jika kau menipuku lagi." Gumam Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAAAALOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~**

 **APA KABAR KALIAN? :") MASIH PADA INGAT FF INI KAN? T.T**

 **Aku cuma mau bilang super maaf karena update FF ini seperti siput :( lambat pake banget :")aku tauu :( mungkin beberapa diantara kalian udh lupa sama ceritanya TT maafkeun diriku :((**

 **Karena banyak hal yg terjadi di RL yg bikin aku gak fokus buat FF (alesan ae) tapi beneran deh :( bahkan FF "FOOLS" belum lanjut samsek :(**

 **Jadi buat yg nanya "kak/thor kapan lanjut FOOLS? Gak stuck kan?" jawabannya "engga kok enggaa, masih lanjut cuma setelah FF DUSK TILL DAWN jalan setengah cerita ya :" karena jujur aku gabisa bagi fokus :( bahkan FF di wattpad juga belum lanjut :")"**

 **Jadi gk ada FF aku yang berhenti yaa cuma belum lanjut aja atau lanjutnya lamaaaaa~ tapi aku harap kalian mengerti:") kalian bisa chat aku kok buat nanya2 atau siapa tau ada ide gitu :")**

 **Tapi aku usahakan setelah ini aku agak lebih cepat, dari siput ke kura-kura lah wkwk jadi kalian gak kelamaan nunggu :( aku kasian juga sama kalian:") jadi doain aja ya aku selalu bisa lanjut FF ini atau FF lainnya ~**

 **Dan aku harap jangan tinggalin FF ini TT atau FF lainnya :") aku akan sangat senang kalo kalian ninggalin review atau komen semangat untuk diriku *eaaa* jadi biar greget gitu wkwk kalo bisa spam chat aja "KAK SEMANGAT LANJUTIN FF" Biar aku membara wkwk**

 **Pokoknya gitu aja deh, mungkin chap selanjutnya aku kelarin sebelum tahun baru dan aku UP sebelum atau sesudan tahun baru (sangat diusahakan) jadi jangan lupa review yang banyaakkk yaaa biar diriku semangat ^^ kalo bisa selain "NEXT KAK" wkwk**

 **Segitu aja deh, buat kalian yg ingin bertanya atau saran atau kritik apapun bisa tulis di kolom review atau chat aku di medsos ya ^^ terimakasih atas pengertiannya ^^**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW CHAP INIH~~ DAN FOLLOW ATAU FAV INI FF BIAR DAPAT NOTIF UPDATEAN 3**

 **SEE YOU SOON, GN AND HAPPY HOLIDAY CHINGU~~**

 **xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **IG/Twitter/WP : Deerstories02**

 **Notes : Tolong baca penjelasan dibawah ^^**

* * *

 **DUSK TILL DAWN**

* * *

"MWO? KAMU GILA LU?" Dengan cepat Luhan menutup telinganya setelah mendengar lengkingan suara salah satu teman dekatnya.

"YAAKKK ! JANGAN BERTERIAK BAEK." Balasnya cepat.

"KAMU JUGA BERTERIAK BODOH."

"Kalian berdua berhenti berteriak, SEKARANG."Keduanya menoleh ke arah pria paling tinggi diruangan itu

"Bicarakan baik-baik. Jangan berteriak, karena suara kalian berdua dapat merusak pendengaranku."Lanjut pria itu lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju mini bar di ujung ruangan.

"Kita harus selesaikan ini sekarang."Ucap Baekhyun lalu bersedekap.

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu Luhan menghubungi Baekhyun setelah hampir seminggu tidak memberitahu teman dekatnya itu jika ia berhasil kabur -lagi- dan kurang dari 15 menit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai ke apartemen Luhan dengan sangat cepat.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan menatap manik kecoklatan milik Baekhyun.

"Kamu benar-benar mencu -ani- mengambil motor orang lain?" Luhan mengangguk

"Untuk kabur?" Pria manis itu mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar mencuri -ani- mengambil motor orang lain untuk kabur?"Luhan mengerling

"Aku tidak sejahat yang kamu pikirkan Baek, aku meminjamnya bukan mengambil atau mencuri milik orang lain. Bukankah kata-kata itu terlalu kasar untuk orang sepertiku?" Luhan menekuk bibirnya dan Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah mual melihat ekspresi berlebihan Luhan.

"Meminjam? Lalu kamu mendapatkan ijin?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Itu bukan meminjam Lu, bukan sama sekali." Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu ijinnya Baek, orang-orang sialan itu akan menangkapku jika terlalu lama." Balas Luhan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Lagipula aku sudah bertemu pemiliknya." Baekhyun mengernyit.

" _Really_? Kapan?" Pria bersurai kebiruan mengangguk.

"Dua hari yang lalu, di pemakaman Eommonim."

"Kamu kesana?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan tidak mengajakku? Wahhh benar-benar jahat." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus mengajakmu Baekki, aku benar-benar akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika kamu terkena masalah,"

"Selain itu aku pasti akan sangat bersalah dengan Chan karena gagal menjaga miliknya dengan baik." Tambahnya dengan berbisik lalu melirik Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk di mini bar milik Luhan, pria dengan surai _lilac_ menggeleng.

"Aku milik diriku sendiri, bukan Chan atau siapapun Lu. Jadi tidak masalah jika kamu mengajakku."Luhan menggeleng.

"Jangan buat aku lebih menyesal dari ini Baekki, okay?"Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang enggan menjawab.

"Kamu masih tetap bisa mengunjungi Eommonim Baekki, tapi dengan Chan. Eommonim juga pasti akan senang dan akan jauh lebih baik jika Chan yang menemani."Ucap Luhan masih menatap pria dengan wajah menggemaskan didepannya.

"Dan membiarkanmu dalam kedaan bahaya sendiri? Aku tidak segila itu Lu."

"Aku tidak dalam keadaan bahaya, aku dalam pengawasan." Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum

"Tapi tentang kejadian setahun yang la-" Dengan cepat Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Baekhyun.

"Kita tidak perlu membahasnya sekarang." Bisik Luhan lalu melirik Chanyeol yang mulai selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang aku mengalah. Tapi, aku akan tetap membahasnya nanti." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang akan tetap kamu bahas sayang?" Kedua pria itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang membawa tiga _poco grande glass_ dengan berbagai warna minuman buatan pria tinggi yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"A-ani, aku akan tetap membahas masalah motor yang dicuri Luhan." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku tidak mencurinya sialan." Luhan melempar bantalan sofa ke arah Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah bertengkar,"Ucap Chanyeol.

"Itu pasti ketidak sengajaan."Luhan mengangguk.

"Chan benar, dia memang sangat pengertian." Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum ke arah Chan.

"Yakk! Sialan."Baekhyun melempar balik bantalan sofa ke arah Luhan.

"Kalian harus benar-benar berhenti."Chanyeol menggeleng lalu meletakkan minuman yang ia bawa.

"Untukmu Lu, dengan sedikit alcohol." Luhan menerima minuman dari Chanyeol.

"Dan untukmu sayang, tanpa alcohol." Baekhyun menekuk bibirnya.

"Kenapa tanpa alcohol? Aku juga ingin seperti punya Luhan,Chan."Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kadar alkoholmu minggu ini sudah sangat banyak, jadi minum saja itu." Balas pria yang lebih tinggi lalu mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Wahhh, yeokshi uri Chanyeol tidak pernah mengecewakan untuk hal minuman." Ucap Luhan setelah mendapat tegukan pertama dari minuman buatan Chanyeol. Salah satu kelebihan Chanyeol yang cukup menonjol dari yang lainnya adalah "meracik minuman" atau bahasa lainnya seorang _mixologyst_. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol memiliki keahilan itu, pria yang menyandang status kekasih dari Baekhyun itu pernah menempuh pendidikan khusus untuk menjadi _pro_ bartender dan _mixologyst_ di negara lain karena keinginannya untuk membuka bisnisnya sendiri. Namun, keinginan itu harus ditunda setelah dirinya kembali ke Korea dan memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan sebelum membuka bisnisnya sendiri. Karena itulah, siapapun yang menjadi teman Chanyeol harus merasa beruntung karena dibuatkan minuman special yang belum diperjual belikan secara umum. Bahkan, terkadang teman-temannya menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba racikan baru dari tangan Chanyeol, dan selalu memuaskan.

" _Thanks_ Lu, aku senang jika kamu menyukainya." Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya lalu meneguk lagi.

"Minuman baru?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku orang pertama yang mencobanya?" Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Waahh, daebak. Apa namanya?"Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkan nama untuk itu."Jawab Chanyeol lalu menatap gelas Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin siapapun yang meminumnya bisa menciptakan rasa nyaman dan tidak terlalu mabuk karena itu aku mencobanya berkali-kali di apartemenku dan beruntung mini barmu memiliki bahan-bahannya." Lanjutnya.

"Maksudnya, kamu ingin siapapun yang minum ini bisa menenangkan pikirannya tanpa mabuk?" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, karena aku orang pertama yang mencobanya, bagaimana jika namany-"

" _Deer Dream_." Putus Baekhyun lalu tersenyum ke arah Luhan yang mengernyit bingung.

"Oh ayolah, bukankah itu terdengar aneh?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"A ku pikir itu nama yang bagus, karena siapapun yang meminumnya akan merasakan kenyamanan seperti mimpi."Luhan mengerling.

"Berlebihan, aku tidak setuju."Tolak Luhan kesal.

"Tapi aku pikir nama itu tidak terlalu buruk Lu."Ucap Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Yaak! Jangan menggunakan nama itu."

"Wae? Itu nama yang sangat cocok untuk minuman itu dan dirimu." Baekhyun mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Terdengar terlalu manis dan kekanakkan."Ucap Luhan.

"Sama persis dengan dirimu, sangat cocok."Balas Baekhyun lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Sialan."Luhan menendang lutut Baekhyun.

"Jangan menendangku sialan." Balas Baekhyun lalu melempar bantala sofa.

"Yaak! Ja-"

"Jadi kapan kamu akan mengembalikan motor itu Lu?"Pertanyaan Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan Luhan dari kegiatan - _mari bertengkar dengan Baekhyun sialan_ \- .

"Entahlah, mungkin besok."Sepasang kekasih didepannya mengernyit.

"Mungkin?"Luhan mengangguk.

"Jika Xiu hyung tidak mengunjungiku, kalian tahu sendiri." Keduanya mengangguk.

"Jadi Minseok hyung belum tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Belum dan jangan sampai tahu, dia pasti akan sangat marah karena ini." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Ingin kutemani?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk?"

"Mengembalikan motor itu," Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengembalikannya sendiri."Balas pria bersurai kebiruan,

"Kamu tidak butuh tumpangan untuk pulang?"

"Tidak perlu Baekki, negara ini memiliki banyak sekali kendaraan umum."Baekhyun menekuk bibirnya.

"Serius?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika benar-benar butuh tumpangan."Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pastikan segera hubungi aku jika butuh bantuan."Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Arraseo."

"Ngomong-ngomong, motor apa yang berhasil kamu pinjam?" Pria paling tinggi diruangan itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi penasaran jika berhubungan dengan kendaraan roda dua.

"Kalian pasti tidak percaya,"Kedua sosok didepan Luhan memasang ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Itu _Ducati_ merah dengan seri yang sama persis seperti yang aku inginkan, benar-benar sama persis."

"Jinjja? Daebak, aku tidak percaya pria itu menggunakan motor seperti itu di pagi buta untuk melamun di jembatan sungai Han? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya."Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak percaya sampai aku membawanya ke _basemant_." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mungkin dia habis bertanding?"

"Bertanding?" Luhan mengernyit.

"Bukankah kita juga pernah seperti itu? menggunakan motor yang orang bilang "keren" di pagi buta."

"Lagipula, motor itu bukan jenis motor biasa Lu."Lanjut Baekhyun lalu menatap Luhan.

"Menurutmu dia seperti kita?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja."

.

.

.

Jam dinding hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam waktu Korea Selatan dan Luhan masih berguling dengan resah di atas kasurnya. Pria berwajah manis itu menekan layar ponsel berulang-ulang, menjadikan layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip mengikuti gerakan jari Luhan dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Haruskah?" Ucapnya lalu menatap ponselnya.

"Arghhh, aku harus memastikannya sendiri." Lanjutnya lalu mengacak kesal rambut kebiruannya.

Siang tadi, Luhan memutuskan menghubungi Sehun, si pemilik motor setelah memastikan jika Minseok tidak datang ke apartemennya.

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _"Hallo?" Luhan meremat pelan ujung kaosnya setelah mendengar suara dari ujung sambungan._

 _"H-hallo." Kenapa juga ia harus gugup?_

 _"Nugu?"_

 _"Luhan."_

 _"Luhan? Nugu?" Luhan mengerling, pria sialan itu melupakannya._

 _"Kau tak ingin motormu kembali?"_

 _"Ahhh, aku tahu. Kau pasti Luhan si pencuri kecil."Balas Sehun lalu terkekeh._

 _"Aku bukan pencuri sialan."_

 _"Ck, kau ini selalu mengumpat. Bahkan di sambungan telepon seperti ini."_

 _"Anak kecil tidak boleh terlalu banyak mengumpat." Lanjutnya lalu terkekeh._

 _"Ingin aku bakar motor itu?"Luhan mengernyit mendengar tawa Sehun._

 _"Baiklah-baiklah, ada apa?"_

 _"Aku ingin mengembalikan motormu, apalagi?"Luhan terdiam menunggu jawaban Sehun._

 _"Kapan?"_

 _"Nanti malam."_

 _"…."_

 _"Kau bisa?"_

 _"Hmm, sepertinya tidak bisa malam ini. Bagaimana besok saja?" Tanya Sehun._

 _"Wae? Aku pikir kau sangat merindukan motor itu."_

 _"Tentu saja,"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Aku memiliki kegiatan malam ini, jadi tidak bisa bertemu."_

 _"Kegiatan? Dimana? Aku akan mengantarnya jika kau benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu di suatu tempat."_

 _"Kau bisa datang ke Cheongpa-ro, tidak, aku pikir kau tidak perlu mengantarnya."_

 _"Aku akan menghubungimu besok untuk bertemu."Lanjut Sehun._

 _"Kau yakin?"_

 _"Sangat yakin, jadi sampai bertemu besok tuan pencuri kecil."Ucap Sehun lalu terkekeh._

 _"Yaakkk kau s-"Sehun memutus sambungan sebelum Luhan selesai bicara._

 _"Sialan, dia masih memanggilku pencuri." Ucap Luhan kesal lalu menatap ponselnya._

 _"Tunggu, Cheongpa-ro bukan jalan yang asing,"Pria manis itu nampak berpikir._

 _"Cheong…Cheong.. ahh Cheongpa-ro jalan yang sering dipakai balapan liar bukan?" Luhan menjentikkan jarinya._

 _"Aku pikir perkiraan Baekhyun kemarin tidak meleset."_

 _"Haruskah aku datang?"_

 _-END-_

Dan pembicaraan dengan Sehun siang tadi berhasil membuat Luhan bimbang malam ini. Haruskah dirinya pergi atau bertahan di apartemen sampai besok? Tapi pria manis itu benar-benar pada tingkat penasaran yang amat sangat.

"Aku harus pergi."Ucapnya lalu beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah menuju _closet room_. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan warna hitam lalu menarik satu hoodie hitam dari gantungan dan sepasang sepatu hitam sebelum keluar dari _closet room_.

"Jadi aku harus keluar dari sini tanpa diikuti orang-orang itu." Luhan menatap koleksi motornya satu persatu.

"Kamu harus membantuku keluar." Ucap Luhan lalu menunjuk motor berwarna hitam dengan _highlight_ hijau muda. Kakinya melangkah menuju kotak kunci lalu mengambil kunci salah satu koleksinya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," Luhan meraba motornya lalu memutar kuncinya.

"Mari keluar tanpa dicurigai."Pria manis itu menutup kaca helmnya lalu segera keluar dari _basemant_ lewat pintu rahasia miliknya.

.

.

.

"Sudah sangat lama sepertinya."Luhan tersenyum dibalik helm yang ia gunakan.

"Benar-benar perasaan yang baru setelah setahun."Pria manis itu melajukan motornya melewati beberapa mobil.

Tepat pukul setengah sebelas lewat sepuluh menit motor Luhan memasuki area jalanan yang mulai penuh dengan berbagai motor dan berbagai jenis orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, jangan lupakan perempuan-perempuan dengan pakaian minim mereka.

"Tidak ada yang berubah," Pria manis itu menaikkan kaca helmnya lalu menatap sekeliling sampai ia menoleh ketika merasakan tepukan di punggungnya.

"Bertanding?" Tanya sosok pria dengan banyak tattoo di leher dan lengannya.

"Tidak," Balas Luhan lalu menggeleng.

"Menonton?" Luhan mengernyit lalu mengangguk.

"Kau bisa parkirkan motormu dan segera bergabung dengan yang lain." Ucap pria itu lalu mengajukan dua lembar kertas.

"Siapa yang kau dukung?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tidak hanya datang tanpa tahu yang kau dukung bukan?" Luhan mengerjap lalu melirik dua kertas di tangan pria itu.

"Aku dukung dia," Balas Luhan dan langsung menarik asal salah satu kertas.

"Bukan pilihan yang buruk, kau bisa bergabung dengan kelompok pendukungnya untuk bertaruh." Luhan mengangguk masih menatap pria di depannya.

"Aku rasa dia akan menang lagi malam ini, sampai jumpa." Pria dengan banyak tattoo itu menjauh. Luhan memandang bingung lalu menatap kertas di tangannya.

"Se-hun?" Ia mengeja nama di kertas itu lalu mengangguk dan segera memarkirkan motornya.

Luhan melangkah menuju kerumunan pendukung Sehun, diliat dari teriakan mereka. Pria manis itu menarik _capuchon_ nya sampai menutupi batas mata lalu mengambil posisi ujung belakang. Manik matanya menatap orang-orang disekitarnya lalu mengangguk ketika melihat beberapa orang yang tidak asing untuknya.

"Dimana pria sialan itu?" Gumamnya lalu menyipit untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat sosok yang menggunkan jaket kulit berwarna hitam berdiri di depan kerumunan sedang bersiap. Sehun memasang sarung tangannya lalu membicarakan sesuatu dengan sesorang disampingnya dan sesekali mengangguk.

"Kau ingin bertaruh berapa?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok perempuan muda dengan rok super pendek.

"Bertaruh?"

"Kau bukan perempuan? Aku pikir kau perempuan." Sialan, Luhan ingin mengumpat.

"Aku pria."Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Dari belakang kau seperti perempuan, jadi kau ingin bertaruh berapa?" Luhan menatap perempuan di depannya.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan dia menang."

"Dia?"

"Maksudnya Sehun."

"Ahh, pria tampan itu?" Luhan mengernyit.

"Kau bisa bertaruh banyak untuknya malam ini, karena kemungkinan menangnya sangat banyak jika diliat dari pesaingnya."Lanjut perempuan itu menatap Luhan.

"Kau yakin?" Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak percaya? Bukankah kau kesini karena mengetahui Sehun?"

"A-ah ya." Pria manis itu menjadi gugup.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Baiklah aku akan bertaruh cukup banyak untuk ini." Luhan menarik dompetnya dari saku celana lalu mengeluarkan salah satu kartu kreditnya.

"Jika Sehun sehebat itu, aku akan bertaruh kartu ini." Luhan menunjukkan kartu kreditnya.

"Kau serius?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalian bisa gunakan ini jika Sehun menang,"Ucap Luhan.

"No limit." Lanjutnya lalu menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

"Kau mendukung Sehun tapi kau mengatakan kita bisa menggunakan kartu ini jika Sehun menang? Bukankah cukup aneh?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Sebagai perayaan kembali untuk diriku." Balas Luhan.

"Kembali?"

"Lupakan, dan kembalikan kartu itu jika Sehun kalah."Perempuan itu menggeleng.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Jika Sehun menang, kalian bisa gunakan itu dengan waktu tiga hari."

"Kita bebas menggunakannya selama tiga hari?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di akhir pertandingan tuan?"

"Luhan."

"Okay Luhan, sampai nanti." Ucap perempuan itu lalu mengayunkan kartu kredit milik Luhan di tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku memiliki ide." Gumam pria manis itu lalu menatap Sehun yang akan memulai balapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALLOOOOOOO~~~~~**

 **Akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan Chap ini sebelum tahun berganti ^^**

 **Sengaja update malam ini buat menemani kalian yg mungkin dirumah aja ^^**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah mendukung aku dari FF pertama sampai FF yang ini :)) terimakasih buat yang sering ninggalin jejak reviewan karena jujur aku akan sangat senang baca reviewan kalian selain "NEXT KAK" "LANJUT THOR" :") Karena semakin panjang reviewan kalian aku semakin senang entah itu kritik, saran atau sekedar cuap-cuap.**

 **Harapannya di Chap ini aku nemuin banyak reviewan ^^ jadi bikin aku lebih semangat lanjutin cerita~~**

 **Harapan lainnya, semoga di tahun besok makin banyak pendukung HunHan dan OTP lainnya :)) jadi berjuang bersama wkwk**

 **Terus semoga EXO makin bersinar :) terus semoga aku bisa datang ke konser mereka :")))) dan siapa tau kita ketemu disana ;p**

 **Selain itu semoga di tahun 2018 diberikan kelancaran dan kesuksesan untuk kita semuaaa~ amin**

 **Dan yaahh~ mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya agak lama karena aku harus nyelesaiin banyak kerjaan di RL jadi ditunggu aja notifnya, buat yg mau update bisa follow cerita ini ^^**

 **Sampai bertemu di tahun berikutnya ^^ dan chap selanjutnya ~**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU CHINGUU 3 DAN SELAMAT BERLIBUR (walau aku belum libur TT)**

 **GN**

 **XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **IG/Twitter/WP : Deerstories02**

 **Notes : TOLONG BACA CATATAN DIBAWAH YA :)**

* * *

 **DUSK TILL DAWN**

* * *

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan," Sehun mengangguk, melepas sarung tangannya.

"Oppa!" Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu menoleh.

"Hyo Jin?" Perempuan dengan rok super pendek itu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, Oppa tidak akan kalah malam ini."Ucap perempuan bernama Hyo Jin itu lalu merangkul lengan Sehun.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan membelikan mu apa saja."Sehun mengernyit.

"Kau dapat ijin untuk datang kesini?" Hyo Jin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu Oppa, kau tidak merindukanku?" Sehun menggeleng,

"Tidak, untuk apa?" Pria itu melepas rangkulan Hyo Jin.

"Kau selalu seperti itu Oppa." Perempuan itu mengikuti Sehun yang tengah menyusul teman-temannya.

"Kau benar-benar menolak ajakanku Oppa?"

"Jika kau menolaknya, lebih baik kartu ini ku berikan pada yang lain saja."Sehun menoleh menatap Hyo Jin yang menggoyangkan kartu bewarna hitam di tangannya.

"Kartu? Sejak kapan kau memiliki kartu kredit seperti itu?"Hyo Jin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bilang ini milikku."

"Lalu?"

"Ada seseorang pria manis yang memberikan ini padaku dan mengatakan jika aku bisa menggunakannya jika Oppa menang."

"Tapi karena Oppa menolaknya, jadi lebih baik aku berikan ke yang lain."Lanjut Hyo Jin.

"Pria manis?"

"Pria manis dengan tubuh hampir seperti perempuan, aku nyaris salah." Balas Hyo Jin lalu melangkah mendekati kumpulan teman-temannya.

"Siapa namanya?" Hyo Jin menoleh.

"Hmm, Lusan? Lunan? Aku tidak begitu ingat tapi namanya hampir mirip dengan yang aku sebutkan."

"Luhan?" Hyo Jin menjentikkan jarinya.

"Yap,Luhan, kau mengenalnya Oppa?"

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"Hyo Jin mengernyit.

"Sebelum kau bertanding, dan terakhir kali sebelum aku kesini."Dengan cepat Sehun merebut kartu dari tangan Hyo Jin.

"Yakkk! Oppaaa! Kenapa kau merebutnya!"

"Oppaaa! Kau mau kemana? Kartu itu milikku!" Sehun mengabaikan Hyo Jin dan segera berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam ketika pria dengan surai kebiruan memilih untuk bersandar di pembatas jalan yang mulai lengang. Sesekali ia memutar pelan kaleng bir di tangan kanannya sementara manik matanya menatap ruas jalanan kosong lalu menghembusan nafasnya pelan. Luhan mengisap rokoknya lalu menyipit ketika terkena sorot lampu kendaraan lain yang tiba-tiba lewat di depannya. Ia tersenyum setelah membentuk kepulan asap dari mulutnya, pria itu menyukai kegiatan kecilnya. Lagi-lagi ia menyipit ketika terkena sorotan lampu yang makin mendekat ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Kau?" Luhan mengernyit ketika mengenali wajah si pemilik kendaraan yang telah melepas helm didepannya.

"Tebakanku benar, kau tidak terlalu jauh." Sosok didepannya turun dari motor lalu merebut kaleng bir dari tangan Luhan.

"Kau? Se-hun?" Sehun mengangguk lalu meneguk bir sampai habis.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Sehun meremat kalengan bir lalu melemparnya sembarangan.

"Untuk bertemu denganmu," Luhan mengernyit lalu mendelik ketika Sehun merebut rokoknya dan menginjak benda tersebut sampai mati.

"Yaaak! Kau kesini untuk menggangguku?" Sehun menggeleng lalu mengeluarkan kartu berwarna hitam dari kantong jaketnya.

"Untuk apa kau memberikan mereka ini?" Luhan mengerjap, kartu itu miliknya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Untuk apa kau memberian mereka ini?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Untuk taruhan, puas?" Luhan ingin merebut kartunya namun Sehun menolak.

"Taruhan? Kau menonton balapanku?" Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Untuk apa aku bertaruh jika tidak menonton balapanmu?" Pria di depannya mengangguk.

"Kembalikan kartuku, aku ingin pulang." Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau bilang ini untuk taruhan, kenapa memintanya kembali?" Sehun menggoyangkan kartu di tangannya.

"Baiklah, pakai saja kartu itu sepuasnya, aku ingin pulang." Sehun menahan lengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk pulang."Luhan mendengus lalu menoleh.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menggangguku?" Pria yang lebih tinggi terkekeh.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu,"

"Lalu?" Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertaruh." Luhan mendorong Sehun.

" _What_ ? bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh untuk apa?"Lanjut Luhan bingung. Sehun nampak berpikir sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertanding? Jika kau menang, aku akan mengembalikan kartu ini dan kau bisa mengambil motorku yang masih kau tahan." Sehun menunjuk Luhan.

"Jika kau yang menang?" Sehun mengusap dagunya,

"Kau akan mengambil motorku?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak perlu motor, jika aku menang, kabulkan tiga permintaanku." Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Tiga permintaan? Apa kau gila?" Sehun mengendik.

"Aku serius, hanya kabulkan tiga permintaanku, bagaimana?"

"Akan aku setujui jika itu juga dipertaruhkan."Luhan menunjuk motor Sehun.

"Okay, tidak masalah, setuju?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Setuju," Mereka bersalaman dan saling menatap.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku bisa melakukan ini?" Sehun melangkah menuju motornya.

"Insting," Jawabnya lalu menaiki motor.

"Dimana kita akan melakukan pertandingan." Luhan mengikuti Sehun.

"Disini, dan akan dimulai dari ujung jalan sampai pertigaan, bagaimana?"

"Okay," Luhan memakai helmnya lalu segera menuju ujung jalan.

Luhan menatap jalanan kosong didepannya, cukup menarik. Jalanan yang mereka pilih tidak terlalu jauh, hanya saja harus memutari area tersebut. Karena itu pula, jalan tersebut jarang digunakan untuk balapan liar karena kurang jauh tapi cukup menantang dengan banyak belokan.

Keduanya saling tatap sebelum memulai balapan, menyembunyikan masing-masing seringai di balik helm. Balapan resmi dimulai ketika keduanya saling mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sehun melepas helm lalu mengacak rambutnya, disusul motor dibelakangnya. Pria berkulit pucat itu menang, meninggalkan Luhan jauh dibelakang. Luhan mendecih pelan ketika melihat pria didepannya berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Sehun turun lalu bersandar di belakang motornya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Luhan menatap balik.

"Kau mengaku kalah?" Pria itu bersedekap.

"Kau ingin aku mengaku kalah?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Lajut Luhan lalu memutar matanya.

"Orang sepertimu terlalu keras kepala, sepertinya aku salah mengajak orang seperti dirimu untuk melakukan hal ini." Pria yang lebih kecil mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengedik.

"Maksudnya kau sedikit pun tidak menyeramkan untukku." Pria itu menempelkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, menyisakan sedikit _-benar benar sedikit-_ celah diantara keduanya.

"Kau menghinaku? Kau ingin bertanding lagi?" Luhan menggeram tapi pria di depannya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Dan melihatmu kalah lagi?" Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan turun dari motornya lalu menarik kerah jaket kulit milik Sehun dengan kasar.

"Benar-benar meremehkanku? Hm?" Pria pucat itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan diwajahnya, jarak mereka terlalu dekat dan ia tahu, Luhan sedang marah.

"Jika iya, kau ingin apa?" Sehun memajukan wajahnya, hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan.

Pria yang lebih kecil menatap manik kelam di hadapannya beberapa saat, lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, melepas cengkramannya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Sehun mengernyit ketika melihat Luhan yang berbalik dan segera menaiki motornya.

"Tunggu, aku belum menyuruhmu untuk pulang." Sehun menahan gerakan tangan Luhan yang ingin memakai helmnya.

"Siapa kau bisa menyuruhku?" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun.

"Kau berhutang janji padaku, _remember_?" Demi Tuhan, Luhan dapat melihat seringai sekilas dari wajah didepannya.

"Aku tahu, lalu apa permintaanmu?" Lagi-lagi pria kecil itu melihat seringai dari lawan bicaranya.

"Pertama," Sehun mengangkat jari telunjuk.

"Selalu datang ketika aku memanggilmu, dengan kata lain, kau harus selalu ada jika aku membutuhkanmu." Pria bersurai kebiruan mengernyit.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak semudah itu untuk selalu ada ketika kau memanggilku." Sehun mengedik tidak peduli.

"Janji tetaplah janji, dan jadilah pria _manly_ dengan menepati janji." Sehun sengaja menekan kata _manly_ yang sukses membuat Luhan tersinggung.

"Menyindir?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya." Luhan mendengus.

"Lanjut permintaan kedua,"Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak ada atau lebih tepatnya, belum untuk saat ini." Balasnya.

"Lalu kapan?"

"Hmm, entahlah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu jika sudah kupikirkan." Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat, menahan kesal.

"Sampai kapan aku harus selalu ada jika kau butuh?" Pria bersurai kebiruan itu benar-benar merasa seperti pesuruh setelah bertanya.

"Sampai ketiga permintaanku selesai terlaksana,"

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak ada batasan waktu." Luhan mendelik kesal.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menyiksaku ya?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku tidak, orang sepertimu lah yang beranggapan seperti itu."

"Satu lagi, jangan berani untuk ingkar, karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya."Lanjut Sehun lalu menepuk bahu Luhan dan meremas sedikit sebelum melepasnya.

"Mengancam?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Hanya mengingatkan." Ia tersenyum lalu kembali menuju motornya.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, jika ingin. Aku sudah mengijinkanmu." Pria kecil itu mendengus lalu memakai helmnya.

"Dan sampai bertemu besok." Lanjut Sehun yang dibalas salam jari tengah dari Luhan sebelum pria yang lebih kecil meninggalkan Sehun dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Bisiknya, menatap motor Luhan yang menghilang di tikungan.

.

.

.

 _Drrrttttt…..Drrrtttttt…Drrtttttt…_

Pria berwajah sedamai malaikat ketika tidur itu mengerang pelan ketika mendengar getaran ponselnya di atas nakas. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga kepala, mengabaikan suara getaran ponsel.

 _Drrrttttt…..Drrrtttttt…Drrtttttt…_

"Arrrghhhh, oh Tuhan, ini masih pukul tujuh."Ucapnya kesal setelah melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding lalu menarik turun selimut dan segera meraih ponselnya.

"Sehun?" Rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba menguap setelah membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan rasa malas dan kesal yang menjadi satu, pria itu mengangkat telponnya.

" _What_?" Luhan menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau baru bangun?" Pria manis itu menggeram sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kau tahu ini pukul berapa? Bisakah kau tidak menganggu pagiku?" Ia dapat mendengar suara kekehan dari ujung sambungan.

"Maaf karena menganggu tidur lelapmu **tuan puteri** , tapi aku hanya ingin memintamu dirimu untuk datang ke salah satu café siang ini." Pertama, Luhan membenci Sehun yang menyebutnya tuan puteri, kedua Luhan membenci ucapan Sehun setelah itu.

"Kau menyuruhku?"

"Tentu saja, kau masih terikat perjanjian denganku, ingat? Jangan bilang kau menjadi amnesia dalam semalam." Luhan benar-benar membenci pria ini.

"Akan aku kirim alamat cafenya setelah ini, datang sebelum pukul sebelas, okay?" Pria manis ini memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Terserah." Balas Luhan lalu memutus sambungannya.

"Dia menghubungiku untuk hal yang tidak penting." Ucap Luhan pelan. Semenit kemudian ponselnya bergetar kembali, sebuah pesan.

" Cafe _la_ _mémoire_ ? " Luhan mengernyit ketika membaca nama cafe yang akan ia datangi.

"Ini kan cafe yang biasa aku datangi." Gumamnya pelan lalu mengendik.

"Molla." Lanjutnya lalu menyibak selimut dan segera turun dari kasur. Pria berpiyama rusa itu menuju kamar mandi dengan ponsel di sakunya.

"Hallo Ge?" Luhan menggerakan sikat gigi di mulutnya.

"Hallo Lu, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menghubungimu saja." Balas Luhan masih menyikat giginya.

"Kau sedang menyikat gigi?" Tanya suara diseberang.

"Ho'um, awku tewrbawngwun paegiw ka-"

"Lu, selesaikan sikat gigimu dulu lalu menghubungiku, okay? Aku tidak bisa mengerti bahasamu." Luhan ingin membalas namun sambungannya diputus.

"Yaaak," Ia menyembur busa pasta gigi. Pria bitu melempar ponselnya ke atas sofa lalu mengambil remote tv.

"Owrawng yawng mewnyebawlkawn." Ia masih kesal karena paginya terganggu, jarinya menekan remote secara acak, sedangkan tangan satunya masih menggerakan sikat gigi yang tiba-tiba ia hentikan lalu menariknya keluar dari mulut.

"Akhh, harusnya aku tidak mengikuti permainan sialan ituuu." Luhan menyembur banyak busa pasta gigi.

"Sialan." Ia mengumpat lagi sebelum berdiri dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Luhan, duduk disalah satu meja kesukaannya yang mengarah ke jendela. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul setengan sebelas, namun pria manis itu sudah menunggu di cafe dengan secangkir _latte_ di mejanya. Bukan karena tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sehun, bukan sama sekali, ia datang lebih cepat karena ingin menikmati secangkir _latte_ dengan tenang, sebelum bertengkar kembali dengan pria berkulit pucat yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Kau sangat semangat untuk bertemu denganku?" Luhan menoleh terkejut dan mendapati sosok pria dengan jaket _jeans_ dan segelas _Americano_ dingin di tangannya.

"Bukankah sebaliknya?" Balas Luhan lalu menunjuk jam yang menggantung di dinding dengan dagunya diikuti kepala Sehun, _pukul sebelas kurang lima belas menit._

"Tidak, aku mengatakan sebelum pukul sebelas. Jadi, tidak ada alasanku untuk bersemangat menemuimu karena ini waktu yang pas." Balas Sehun lalu menarik kursi di depan Luhan, membelakangi jendela.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu tuan Sehun." Sehun terkekeh lalu menyedot _Americano-_ nya.

"Tapi kau datang duluan tuan Luhan, jadi siapa disini yang lebih bersemangat?" Luhat memutar matanya.

"Ter-se-rah."Balasnya lalu menyesap _latte-_ nya.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menatap pria manis didepannya.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin." Luhan mendelik mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" _What? Are you kidding me?_ " Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau menyuruhku kesini tanpa tujuan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Bukankah begitu perjanjiannya? Kau hanya datang ketika aku minta, dengan atau tanpa tujuan." Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya.

" _Oh God,_ apa salahku." Gumam Luhan pelan.

"Salahmu adalah kalah dariku." Balas Sehun yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman Luhan.

"Sialan." Sehun tersenyum lalu menyedot kopinya.

"Temani aku setelah ini." Pria manis itu mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?"Sehun menyipit.

"Dengan atau tanpa alasan." Balasnya diikuti geraman Luhan.

"Terserah," Balas Luhan lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hei,"Sehun menendang pelan kaki Luhan dari bawah meja.

"Hm?" Luhan masih menempelkan wajahnya di meja.  
"Jangan seperti itu, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu." Pria pucat itu masih menendang-nendang pelan kaki Luhan.

"Untuk apa kau melihat wajahku?" Balas Luhan yang masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Karena ingin." Luhan mengernyit lalu mengangkat wajah dan menahan dengan dagunya yang menempel meja.

"Mwo?" Pria didepannya merendah lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Luhan lakukan, menempelkan dagunya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Bisiknya pelan membuat pria bersurai kebiruan di depannya bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAAALOOOOOO GUYSSSSSSSSSS…**

 **MASIH ADAKAH YANG INGAT FF INI? :(((**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena menghilang sebulan lebih dan super slow updateeee :( padahal janji bakal rajin update :(**

 **Ini benar-benar diluar kendali aku :(**

 **Bulan februari kemaren bener-bener jadi bulan yang diluar rencana :( karena jujur awal bulan aku udah mulai free dengan kesibukan aku di RL dan mulai nyicil ini FF taapiiiiiiii beberapa hari setelahnya aku kecelakaan:(**

 **Iya bener-bener ga nyangka juga bisa sampai kayak gitu, beberapa hari setelah free aku malah mengalami kejadian diluar perkiraan, aku tabrakan :( dan ngebuat aku bener-bener gabisa apa-apa. Dan itu jadi pengalam terburuk aku dari sebelum-sebelumnya :( aku gabisa jalan dan gerakin tangan samsek karena gerak dikit sakitnya minta ampun (tulang bahuku geser) :(( jadi selama masa penyembuhan aku cuma diam di kasur ga bisa apa-apa, bahkan main hp aja susah guys :( so aku minta maaf banget karena lama ga muncul2. Sekarang kondisi aku jauh lebih baik, walaupun masih tahap penyembuhan bagian kaki tapi udh bisa jalan dan tangan juga ga sakit samsek yeayy ^^**

 **Dan karena masa istirahat ku udah selesai, aku mulai kembali sibuk lagi di RL dengan pemberkasan dll, tapiiiii kali ini aku bisa nyicil pelan-pelan ini FF jadi doain ajaa ya aku bisa UP cepet ^^**

 **Pokoknyaa terimakasih buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu dan baca FF ini :") walaupun super slow banget, dan makasih yang udah review di chap lalu :)) ditunggu reviewnya di chap ini ^^ dan tunggu aku up chap selanjutnya :))**

 **ONCE AGAIN, BIG THANKS AND LOVE**

 **xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **IG/Twitter/WP : Deerstories02**

 **Notes : TOLONG BACA CATATAN DIBAWAH YA :)**

* * *

 **DUSK TILL DAWN**

* * *

Sehun memasuki salah satu restaurant kesukaannya diikuti Luhan yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Luhan ketika mereka berdua telah duduk di salah satu meja.

"Iya, _why_? Kau menyukai tempat ini juga?" Luhan menggeleng , _bukan dia tapi salah satu keluarganya yang menyukai tempat itu._

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" Luhan menatap buku menu di tangannya, ia tidak begitu berselera makan saat ini.

"Sama sepertimu." Balas Luhan lalu menutup buku menu. Pria didepannya mengernyit lalu mengintip Luhan dari balik buku menunya.

"Okay." Balasnya lalu memesan dua porsi makanan yang sama.

"Hei." Sehun menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Luhan.

"Ya?" Pria manis itu mengerjap.

"Kau melamun?" Ia menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku lewat pintu samping ketika keluar cafe tadi?" Tanya Sehun menatap pria yang lebih kecil.

"Hanya ingin." Balas Luhan singkat.

"Mwo?"

"Kau bilang memarkirkan mobilmu disamping dan aku harus meninggalkan mobilku, jadi lebih baik lewat samping." Balas Luhan beralasan. Sejujurnya pria manis itu hanya takut jika pria-pria menyebalkan itu mengikuti dirinya dan Sehun, karena itu ia memilih lewat pintu samping sehingga orang-orang itu menganggap Luhan masih berada di cafe tadi karena meninggalkan mobilnya disana.

"Terlalu penuh misteri." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Huh?" Sehun menggeleng lalu tersenyum ketika makanan mereka tiba.

"Bagaimana kabar motorku?" Luhan mengaduk pastanya tanpa minat.

"Baik, motormu tidak pernah aku sentuh sama sekali."Balas Luhan.

"Kau tidak berniat mengambilnya?" Lanjut Luhan masih mengaduk pastanya.

"Entahlah, kau bisa mengambilnya jika ingin." Pria manis itu mengernyit.

"Untuk apa? Aku kalah bertanding." Sehun tersenyum.

"Jadi kau mengakui kekalahanmu?"Luhan mencebik lalu menusuk pastanya dengan garpu.

"Berhenti mengaduk dan menusuk, makanlah."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya?" Pria pucat itu menatap Luhan ditengah kunyahannya.

"Karena tidak ingin, aku tidak bertaruh untuk motor itu. Aku bertaruh untuk tiga permintaan, jadi kau bisa mengambilnya." Balas Sehun lalu meneguk minumnya.

"Bukankah sangat aneh?"

"Bagian mana yang aneh?"Sehun balik bertanya.

"Molla." Luhan mengedik masih mengaduk pastanya.

"Kau ingin memesan makanan yang lain?"Pria bersurai kebiruan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku pikir, kau tidak menyukai pasta itu." Lanjut Sehun lalu memanggil pelayan.

"Aku tidak ingin memesan apapun." Sehun menggeleng.

"Pesanlah apapun yang ingin kau makan." Luhan menatap buku menu di hadapannya, ia benar-benar tidak berselera makan di restaurant ini.

"Tolong satu _hot americano_." Ucap pria manis itu lalu menutup buku menunya.

"Hei, aku mengatakan untuk memesan apapun yang ingin kau makan, bukan secangkir kopi." Sehun menatap sosok yang didepannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan,"

"Aku akan makan, tapi bukan disini." Lanjut Luhan sebelum pria yang lebih tinggi mengeluarkan protesannya.

"Dimana?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini." Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita akan kesana setelah ini." Luhan mengernyit.

" _Wait,_ aku bisa sendiri."

"Dan aku ingin menemani." Balas Sehun lalu menyuap pastanya yang terakhir.

"Setelah itu kita pulang." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin ditemani makan dan pulang?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak semudah itu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini Sehun."

"Kau menyebut namaku?" Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Aku serius, jika kau hanya ingin ditemani makan jangan memintaku."

"Tapi aku menang taruhan." Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Dan aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku."

"Aku juga memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan, tapi ini tidak membuang-buang waktuku." Luhan memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Jika kau menyuruhku seperti ini lagi, aku akan menolak."

"Dan aku akan memaksa."Luhan menggeram.

"Aku serius Sehun."

"Aku juga Luhan."

"Arghh." Luhan mengacak rambutnya kesal dan pria didepannya hanya terkekeh.

"Aku tahu ini akan baik-baik saja, melihatmu sekarang duduk didepanku." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

" _What_?"

"Kau pasti bisa menjalankannya Luhan." Ucap Sehun lalu menarik cangkir _americano_ milik Luhan.

"Yakk itu milikku." Belum sempat Luhan menariknya kembali, pria pucat itu meneguk hingga setengahnya.

"Ayo," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja.

"Jangan menarikku."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini ?" Tanya sesosok pria imut dengan surai _lilac_ membingkai wajahnya.

"Apa aku harus memiliki alasan jika ingin mengunjungi sahabatku?" Tanya Luhan balik lalu menerima sekaleng cola dari Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, hanya saja cukup aneh."Luhan menarik pembuka cola lalu menyesapnya pelan.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Luhan mengganti topik.

"Menurutmu dimana pria itu di siang hari seperti ini?"Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Hm? Kantor?" Pria _lilac_ itu mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Jadi jangan bertanya." Balas Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat cubitan gemas dari Luhan.

"Hei Lu."

"Hm?" Luhan sedang asik mengganti channel tv.

"Bagaimana kabar motor itu? sudah dikembalikan?" Luhan menoleh.

"Hmmm, belum."Balasnya lalu mengambil toples kacang.

" _What?_ Kamu bilang akan mengembalikannya kemarin-kemarin." Luhan mengangguk, mengunyah kacang.

"Lalu? Kenapa belum dikembalikan? Kau tidak jadi bertemu pemiliknya?"

"Jadi."

"Terus ke-"Luhan memasukkan segenggam kacang ke mulut Baekhyun sebelum pria itu bertanya lagi.

"Yawkk."

"Kamu terlalu berisik Baekki."

"Aku bertemu dengan pemiliknya empat hari yang lalu, tapi dia tidak berniat mengambil kembali motornya, dan hingga sekarang dia tidak menghubungiku lagi." Jawab Luhan lalu meneguk colanya. Sejujurnya pria manis itu juga bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang tidak ingin mengambil kembali motornya, selain itu, pria pucat itu juga tidak menganggunya empat hari ini.

"Sungguh? Kenapa dia tidak ingin mengambilnya?" Luhan mengedik, ia tidak akan bercerita mengenai kekalahan dan taruhannya dengan Sehun, temannya itu akan sangat cerewet.

"Lalu bagaimana? Dia benar seperti kita dulu?"

"Mungkin." Balas Luhan pelan.

"Berhentilah membahas pria tu Baekhyun-ah, kamu benar-benar penasaran." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sangat, aku bahkan ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Uhuk," Luhan tersedak.

"Yaaa, waee?" Pria manis itu menggeleng cepat.

" _It's okay_ , cola ini mengejutkanku." Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Ak-"

 _Drrrttttt…..Drrrtttttt…Drrtttttt…_

" _Wait,"_ Getaran ponsel Luhan memutus pembicaraan mereka.

"Hallo Hyung?" Luhan mengecilkan volume tv.

"Aku sedang bersama Baekhyun sekarang." Ucap Luhan lalu melirik temannya.

"Okay, aku kesana sekarang." Luhan segera memutus sambungan.

"Nugu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Suho Hyung, aku harus ke kantornya." Balas Luhan lalu mengambil kemeja dan kunci mobilnya di sofa samping.

"Untuk apa?" Pria manis itu mengedik.

"Molla, Suho Hyung hanya menyuruhku kesana."

"Aku pergi dulu, sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol." Luhan mengecup cepat pipi Baekhyun.

"Yakkk." Pria manis itu terkekeh ketika Baekhyun menggosok pipinya.

"Byeee Baekhyun sayang." Luhan melambai sebelum menghilang di balik pintu apartemen sahabatnya.

"Hati-hati," Teriak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Suho memandang Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bukankah Hyung selalu bilang untuk memakai pakaian yang lebih rapi jika datang ke kantor?" Luhan melihat penampilannya sendiri, kaos hitam, kemeja flannel kotak-kotak merah yang terikat di pinggulnya, _straight leg jeans_ yang digulung sampai mata kaki hingga memperlihatkan _sneakers_ hitam bertali merah miliknya, jangan lupakan rambut birunya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

" _Sorry_ Hyung, aku langsung kesini dari apartemen Baekhyun, jadi tidak sempat ganti." Suho hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Baiklah,lagipula ini mendesak."

"Wae?" Suho menarik tangan Luhan menuju elevator.

"Sistem milik perusahaan tiba-tiba bermasalah, beberapa data penting bahkan hilang. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi Hyung takut itu karena _hacker_." Luhan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Suho.

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang biasa mengurus ini?"

"Mereka sudah berusaha, tapi gagal. Hyung bahkan meminta petugas ahli tapi nihil."

"Sejak kapan sistem bermasalah?"

"Kemarin siang." Jawab Suho diikuti dengan pintu elevator yang terbuka. Keduanya berjalan menuju pusat sistem perusahaan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai monitor dan kumpulan orang yang bisa dikatakan "ahli" menatap ke arah Suho dan Luhan yang baru datang.

"Bagaimana? Ada perkembangan?" Tanya Suho menatap dua orang yang sedang mengetik berbagai macam kode rumit.

"Belum ada sajangnim," Suho mendesah pelan lalu melirik Luhan yang memperhatikan deretan kode-kode di beberapa layar yang masih menyala.

"Boleh saya coba?" Kedua orang itu reflek menoleh ke arah Luhan diikuti beberapa orang yang lain.

"Sendirian?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah."Kedua orang itu menyingkir, digantikan Luhan.

"Baiklah Lu, waktunya bekerja." Bisiknya pelan lalu mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard,_ mengetik berbagai kode rumit. Jari-jarinya terus bergerak mengetik diikuti tatapan penasaran dari berbagai pihak. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai,

" _Gotcha_ ," Ia menemukan bug yang dicari.

"Seharusnya tidak akan sulit setelah ini," Gumamanya masih mengetik ini dan itu.

"Aku rasa Hyung benar, ada _hacker_ yang sedang datang kesini." Ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tidak seserius itu, dia hanya bermain." Suho mengernyit melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Lagipula aku sedang menyerang balik." Lanjut Luhan lalu terkekeh setelah mengirim kode-kode rahasia kepada si _hacker._

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan mulai memelankan gerakan jarinya masih dengan ekspresi senangnya.

"Haruskah di hancurkan? Atau di maafkan?"Luhan menoleh ke arah Suho dan pria disampingnya menatap bingung.

"Mana menurutmu yang lebih baik?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Suho.

"Di maafkan saja ya Hyung, dia tidak jahat." Balas Luhan lalu menekan beberapa angka, diikuti beberapa layar monitor yang tiba-tiba hidup kembali.

"Sudah selesai?" Suho memandang layar-layar monitor itu dengan takjub.

"Hampir," Balas Luhan lalu mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan menekan beberapa kode.

" _I am done_." Luhan mengangkat jari-jarinya lalu bersandar pada kursi, menatap hasil kerjanya bangga. Sistemnya kembali normal, beberapa layar yang sejak kemarin mati pun telah hidup kembali.

"Waahh, daebak." Suho menepuk bahu Luhan diikuti tepukan tangan dari beberapa orang.

"Tidak perlu bertepuk tangan," Luhan berdiri dan segera tersenyum.

" _Hacker_ tadi bukan orang Korea, dan dia hanya bermain dengan sistem perusahaan ini. Walaupun mengambil beberapa data perusahaan, ia tidak memahaminya jadi semua baik-baik saja."

"Ah satu lagi, saya telah membangun _fire wall_ yang kuat, jadi tidak ada _hacker_ nakal lagi yang akan datang. Kecuali, jika _hacker_ itu ingin berniat jahat."Semua orang mengangguk.

"Apakah saya boleh bertanya?" Salah satu pria tua mengangkat tangan.

"Ya tentu," Balas Luhan.

"Apakah anda _hacker_ juga?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Saya juga tidak tahu," Balas Luhan lalu membungkuk sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Suho.

"Wahh, yeokshi Luhan, sangat membantu." Luhan tertawa.

"Hyung harus membayarku, itu tidak gratis." Suho ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, tinggal sebutkan saja apa yang kamu inginkan."

"Okaay,"

"Ngomong-ngomong Lu, kamu sungguh tidak tertarik bekerja disini seperti tadi?" Luhan menoleh.

"Tidak sama sekali,"Balas Luhan lalu masuk ke elevator bersama Suho.

"Bagaimana jika ada _hacker_ lagi yang merusak sistem?" Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Tanpa bekerja disini, aku akan tetap membantumu Hyung." Balas pria manis itu.

"Lagipula tidak akan ada _hacker_ nakal lagi kecuali dia benar-benar berniat jahat." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa tahu jika dia bukan orang Korea?"

"Aku melakukan pembicaraan dengannya,"

"Dan sedikit ancaman." Luhan terkekeh diikuti Suho menatap heran.

Pintu elevator terbuka,

"Satu lagi Hyung," Luhan menoleh ke arah Suho.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun jika aku membantumu, termasuk Gege." Suho mengangguk.

"Baiklah,"

"Dan juga, mereka yang melihatku tadi harus tutup mulut."Ucap pria manis itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, semua aman, jangan khawatir."Luhan tersenyum.

"Okay, aku akan pulang sekarang dan akan menagih sesuatu nanti." Suho tersenyum lalu mengusak surai Luhan.

"Hati-hati." Luhan mengangguk lalu melambai ke arah Suho yang mengantarnya sampai parkiran.

Pria manis itu memasang _safety belt_ lalu menyalakan mobil.

 _Drrrttttt…..Drrrtttttt…Drrtttttt…_

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengernyit ketika membaca nama yang tertera.

"Halo?"

"Hai Luhan, waktunya bertemu,"

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu."

"Dimana?"

"Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya nanti."

"Baiklah," Panggilan terputus, berganti sebuah pesan.

"Pusat perbelanjaan?"Luhan mengernyit setelah membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Kau sungguh penuh kejutan tuan Sehun." Gumam Luhan melempar ponselnya ke kursi samping dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii ^^**

 **Kembali lagi dengan FF abal-abal ini :")))**

 **Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih buat kalian yang baca dan review FF ini ^^ walaupun yang baca lebih banyak daripada yang review tapi aku bersyukur dan harapannya kalian tetep aktif review jadi aku lebih semangat lanjutin ini FF, bahkan buat yang ga pernah review sama sekali, bisa lohh coba-coba ngereview disini :)**

 **Aku juga mau bilang terimakasih buat kalian yang ngedoain aku kemarinn ^^ terimakasihh banyaakk~ semoga kaki ku cepat kembali normaall ~ dan buat kalian jangan lupa jaga kesehatan yaaa ^^**

 **Buat yang berharap moment HUNHAN lebih banyak, sabarrr yaaa guys, akan ada saatnya kalian mabok moment HUNHAN di FF ini, jadi pelan-pelan ya, namanya juga tahap perkenalan wkwk**

 **Terus buat yang berharap aku fast UP, aku ga bisa janji karena waktuku kesita banyak dari pagi sampai malam mulai minggu ini, jadi doain aja aku gak kelamaan UPnya :)**

 **Kalo kelamaan kalian bisa lohh baca FF aku yang lain :)**

 **Pokoknya terimakasih buat yg support aku, dan mari berjalan bersama sampai FF ini dan yang lain kelar ya :)**

 **Buat kalian yang ingin berteman denganku lewat medsos :) silahkan follow IG atau Twitter aku ya :) aku usahain akan selalu balas kalo misal kalian mau cerita, curhat, atau sekedar tanya2 :)**

 **Segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^**

 **GN and LOVE**

 **Deer, xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **IG/Twitter/WP : Deerstories02**

 **Notes : TOLONG BACA CATATAN DIBAWAH YA :)**

* * *

 **DUSK TILL DAWN**

* * *

"Jadi dia meninggalkan jejak lagi?" Tanya seseorang dibalik meja kerja dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganyanya.

"Menurut laporan tim disini seperti itu," Balas suara lain disambungan telepon.

"Dan kau sudah menemukan tempatnya?" Sosok itu menatap tumpukan berkas dimejanya.

"Belum tuan, dia hanya meninggalkan kode dan menghapus lokasinya seperti biasa," Sosok itu menggeram.

"H-7? Sudah sangat lama."

"Iya tuan, kode itu."Sosok itu mendecih.

"Terus pantau keberadaannya, karena aku sangat yakin dia masih berada disini."

"Baik tuan, kami akan segera mengabari jika ada perkembangan." Sambungan terputus.

"Berhentilah bermain-main denganku anak kecil, kau akan berakhir sama seperti yang lain." Ucapnya lalu menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Aku butuh duduk, Sehun," Pria yang lebih tinggi menoleh dan mendapati sosok dengan cone ice cream ditangannya menekuk bibir, merengut.

"Okay, kita duduk disitu," Sehun menunjuk kursi panjang lalu menarik lengan Luhan.

"Kapan kita pulang?" Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi lalu menjilat ice cream vanilanya.

"Kamu ingin beli sesuatu?" Sehun balik bertanya yang langsung dibalas gelengan dari Luhan.

Sudah hampir dua jam kedua pria dengan perbedaan tinggi itu mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan dan berkali-kali keluar masuk berbagai butik dengan _brand_ ternama. Selama itu pula, Luhan hanya menemani Sehun yang membeli berbagai jenis pakaian dan sepatu tanpa berminat membeli juga sampai pria bersurai kebiruan itu memilih untuk membeli satu cone ice cream yang langsung dibayar Sehun.

"Setelah ini pulang tapi sebelum itu kita harus makan." Lanjut Sehun yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan dari Luhan.

"Aku kira kamu suka berbelanja." Tiba-tiba ibu jari Sehun menyentuh sudut bibir Luhan dan langsung menghapus jejak ice cream disana tanpa persetujuan dari si kecil.

"Apa?" Tanya pria yang lebih tinggi ketika Luhan menoleh ke samping, terkejut dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan.

"Ani," Balas Luhan pelan lalu kembali menghadap depan.

"Aku suka membeli sesuatu, hanya saja hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin." Balas Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Sedangkan aku hanya membeli sesuatu jika membutuhkannya." Pria manis itu menoleh lagi dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah cone.

"Jadi kau sedang membutuhkan itu semua," Tunjuk Luhan ke arah tumpukan _paper bag_ milik Sehundengan berbagai nama brand tercetak didepannya.

"Tentu saja." Balas Sehun lalu berdiri di hadapan Luhan.

"Kita harus makan," Sehun menarik kedua tangan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya dan mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya.

"Lalu pulang." Lanjutnya lalu menghapus lelehan ice cream ditangan Luhan.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Ucap Luhan setelah sadar apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Selesai, _let's go_." Pria pucat itu mengambil kantong belanjaannya lalu mendahului Luhan yang masih menatap tangannya bingung.

"Aku harus segera pulang," Gumam pria manis itu lalu menyusul Sehun.

"Kamu bawa mobil sendiri?" Luhan mengangguk lalu menunjukkan kunci mobil di tangannya. Keduanya berdiri di lobby setelah menyelesaikan makan siang atau lebih tepatnya sore mereka.

"Okay, sampai bertemu lagi." Luhan mengernyit ketika pria berahang tegas itu mencubit pelan pipi kirinya lalu segera meninggalkan sosok manis itu dengan kebingungannya.

" _Wait? What?"_ Pria itu menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh lalu menggeleng.

.

.

.

"Lu?" Jongdae mengernyit ketika melihat sosok Luhan yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Hai Hyung, tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

"Aku membawa sesuatu untuk kalian," Lanjutnya lalu mengangkat dua kantong kertas bertuliskan nama salah satu restaurant China.

"Masuklah," Jongdae menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang untuk Luhan.

"Dimana Xiu Hyung?" Tanya Luhan setelah meletakkan dua kantong kertas diatas meja makan.

"Minseok sedang mandi," Pria manis itu mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju sofa.

"Kenapa kamu kesini?" Jongdae menyusul disamping kanan Luhan.

"Hanya ingin, aku sedang tidak ingin di apartemen sendirian di hari spesial Xiu Hyung." Balas Luhan.

"Minseok tahu?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak sempat mengirim pesan." Pria manis itu tersenyum setelah menemukan channel tv yang ia cari.

"Luhan?" Kedua pria di sofa menoleh ketika mendengar suara dari belakang.

"Oh, hai Hyung." Ia tersenyum ke arah Xiumin yang datang dengan handuk di atas kepala.

"Kamu tidak memberitahuku sebelum kesini." Xiumin mengambil posisi disamping kiri Luhan.

"Maaf Hyung, ini diluar rencana." Balas Luhan lalu berdiri didepan Xiumin.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kesini dan makan malam bersama kalian." Lanjutnya lalu mengambil alih handuk yang dipegang Xiumin dan dengan perlahan mengusap kepala Hyungnya itu.

"Langsung dari apartemenmu?" Pria dengan wajah menggemaskan itu membiarkan Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hmm, tidak juga. Aku menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaanku dan langsung kesini."

"Ingin menginap Lu?" Tanya Jongdae, memperhatikan Luhan yang masih mengeringkan rambut Xiumin.

"Entahlah, akan aku pikirkan lagi." Pria manis itu mengangkat handuk dari kepala Xiumin.

"Selesai." Ucapnya lalu kembali duduk diantara kedua Hyungnya.

"Mereka tidak mengikutimu?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku berhasil kabur, mereka kehilangan jejak."

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi bahu dan tungkaimu Lu?"

"Ahh, jauh lebih baik. Hanya terkadang masih nyeri." Xiumin menyentuh bahu Luhan.

"Dimana penyangga bahumu?"

"Aku sudah menggunakannya kemarin Hyungku sayang, jangan khawatir." Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa untuk selalu membawa _arm sling_ di mobilmu,"

"Arraseo Hyung, aku baik-baik saja."Pria manis itu terkekeh.

 _Drrrttttt…..Drrrtttttt…Drrtttttt…_

Luhan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"E..e..Jongdae Hyung, sepertinya aku perlu meminjam komputermu,"Ucap Luhan setelah membaca sesuatu dari ponselnya.

"Tentu saja, kamu bisa menggunakannya," Balas Jongdae lalu menunjuk komputer di ujung ruangan.

"Okay," Pria manis itu dengan cepat menuju komputer dan menghubungkan dengan ponselnya. Jari-jarinya membuka beberapa aplikasi yang terhubung dari ponselnya lalu membuka beberapa situs web yang sangat asing untuk kebanyakan orang.

"Wae? Pekerjaanmu bermasalah?" Tanya Chen setelah mendengar desahan pelan dari Luhan, dengan segera pria manis itu menoleh.

"Ani,"Jawabnya cepat.

"Lalu?" Pria manis itu menatap Xiumin yang menggeleng pelan dibelakang Jongdae.

"Ahh, aku hanya perlu memeriksa saham karena mendapatkan pesan." Luhan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Jangan terlalu pusing Lu, kamu masih muda." Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Hyung," Pria manis itu kembali menatap layar komputer yang menunjukkan denah Seoul secara rinci.

"Haruskah aku pergi?" Bisiknya lalu menatap titik merah dan biru yang berkedip di layar.

 _"Haruskah?"_ Batinnya, tanpa sadar pria manis itu mengigit ibu jarinya.

"Baiklah," Ucapnya lalu mengehembuskan nafasnya, dengan cepat ia menutup semua yang ia buka lalu mematikan komputer. Manik matanya melirik sekali lagi surel yang ia dapat untuk meyakinkan diri lalu mengangguk dan segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan menginap." Ucap Luhan yang kembali duduk diantara Hyungnya.

"Wae? Karena sahammu bermasalah?" Luhan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Ani Hyung, aku baru ingat ada kerjaan yang belum selesai."

"Dan datanya di apartemen," Lanjut Luhan sebelum Jongdae mengeluarkan argumennya.

"Kau serius?" Kali ini Xiumin yang bertanya.

"Tentu Hyung, wae?"

"Entahlah, aku merasakan sesuatu." Kedua pria lainnya mengernyit.

"Berhentilah menjadi cenayang Hyung," Luhan berdiri.

"Aku perlu meminjam kamar mandi," Pria manis itu berlalu meninggalkan kedua Hyungnya.

"Jongdae," Xiumin bergeser, menempel pada Jongdae.

"Wae? Kamu curiga Luhan akan kembali seperti setahun yang lalu?" Pria dengan mata runcing itu menggeleng lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongdae.

"Ini seperti sesuatu yang lain,"

"Maksudnya?"Jongdae merangkul bahu Xiumin.

"Entahlah," Pria menggemaskan itu memilih diam.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan sayang, Luhan itu kuat." Xiumin mengangguk, menatap tv didepannya.

"Wahh, restaurant ini tidak pernah mengecewakanku," Ucap Luhan ditengah kunyahannya.

"Yakkk! Habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu," Luhan menatap Jongdae malas lalu lanjut mengunyah.

"Kamu terlalu banyak membeli makanan Lu, ini berlebihan untuk kita bertiga." Luhan menggeleng lalu menegak minumannya.

"Karena ini malam yang spesial Hyung,"Balas Luhan lalu terseyum. Jongdae dan Xiumin duduk dihadapannya, selalu seperti itu jika Luhan makan dengan para Hyungnya, ia akan seperti anak dari keempat - _keenam dengan pasangan Chanyeol Baekhyun-_ Hyungnya.

"Malam spesial?" Xiumin mengernyit.

"Makanlah, kamu terlalu banyak berpikir sampai kekurangan ingatan." Jongdae memberikan potongan daging untuk Xiumin dan Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hey Lu,"

"Hm?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari potongan daging.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak menginap?" Pria itu mengangguk.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan Hyung, lagipula aku akan mengalah dengan Jongdae Hyung."

"Mwo? kenapa dengan Jongdae?"

"Ani," Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu kembali fokus dengan makanannya.

Ketiga pria itu mengunyah ditemani obrolan ringan, sesekali Xiumin tertawa karena Luhan yang selalu menganggu Jongdae kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Selesai,"Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya lalu bersandar pada kursi.

"Perutku seperti akan meledak," Ucapnya lagi lalu mengusap perutnya.

"Kamu terlalu bernafsu Lu," Balas Jongdae lalu menyeka bibirnya.

"Aku butuh banyak tenaga sebelum bekerja," Lanjut Luhan lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Langsung pulang?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Sebelum terlalu malam Hyung," Pria manis itu berdiri lalu menuju sofa untuk mengambil jaketnya.

"Secepat ini? Tumben sekali," Jongdae menatap Luhan yang memakai jaketnya.

"Sebelum aku kembali malas," Balas Luhan lalu melangkah menuju belakang kursi kedua Hyungnya.

"Sebelum pulang aku akan memberikan sesuatu," Pria dengan surai kebiruan menarik sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya dan meletakkan diatas meja makan, didepan Xiumin.

"Selamat ulang tahun Xiu Hyung, terimakasih karena selalu menjagaku selama ini." Ucapnya lalu memeluk bahu Xiumin dari belakang.

" _Oh my God_ ,"Pria yang dipeluk membulatkan matanya, menatap kotak persegi diatas meja.

"Kamu selalu tidak terduga Lu," Balas Xiumin lalu tersenyum haru.

"Bahkan aku kalah dari Luhan," Ucap Jongdae yang dibalas kekehan dari kedua pria lainnya.

"Hyung selalu menang di hati Xiu Hyung,"Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang,"

"Kalian tidak perlu berdiri dan mengantarku, aku bisa sendiri." Lanjutnya sebelum kedua pria itu berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa Hyung," Pria manis itu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Jongdae dan Xiumin sebelum meninggalkan meja makan.

"Yakkkk!" Luhan terkekeh didepan pintu ketika mendengar teriakan Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya tidak jauh dari sini," Luhan membaca sekali lagi surel yang dikirim untuknya, sebuah alamat. Pria manis itu melepas _safety belt_ lalu menatap jalan gelap yang dipenuhi banyak gang.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan mobil sampai sana," Ucapnya lalu memasang masker, sarung tangan dan topi hitam.

" _I need you too,"_ Luhan mengambil dua _stun gun_ dan ponselnya lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Hanya memastikan," Bisiknya lalu mengeratkan topi. Dengan perlahan kakinya melangkah melewati beberapa gang kecil dan belokan, sesekali ia melirik ponsel ditangannya, mengikuti titik biru dan merah yang berkedip. Manik matanya bergerak siaga dengan lingkungannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah kesini," Jalanan sepi yang sesekali dilewati mobil. Ia terus berjalan dengan diselimuti suasana sepi. Langkah kakinya berhenti,

"Kedua titik menunjukan gang didepan," bisiknya menatap gang yang terletak beberapa meter didepannya.

"Bukankah terlalu licik menggunakan daerah seperti ini untuk menyiksa seseorang," Luhan melangkah maju dengan perlahan lalu berhenti di ujung gang dan dengan cepat bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Matanya menyipit memastikan beberapa orang di ujung satunya.

"Mereka sengaja menggunakan jalan dengan sedikit kamera cctv," Luhan menoleh kebelakang, menghitung berapa kamera cctv disana.

"Aku harus mengurusnya setelah ini," Ucapnya lalu kembali mengintip.

"Satu..dua..tiga..empat..lima..enam. Wahh, jumlah yang banyak untuk menyerang satu orang."Ia masih terus menyipit, area dengan penerangan yang kurang membuatnya cukup sulit melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

"Sekarang siapa lagi korban mereka," Tiba-tiba manik matanya melebar.

"Yeoja?"

"Mereka juga melenyapkan yeoja?" Luhan menggeram.

"Sialan, aku tidak bisa diam saja."

"Aku harus melumpuhkan yang paling dekat dulu." Ucapnya menatap satu pria yang berjaga di depan mobil beberapa meter dibelakang yang lain. Pria manis itu keluar dari balik tembok lalu melangkah secara perlahan ke arah sekumpulan pria yang mengelilingi satu perempuan. Ia bersembunyi di balik mobil yang ia duga milik pria-pria itu, memutari mobil dengan perlahan lalu dengan gerakan cepat membekap mulut si penjaga dengan tangan dan menempelkan _stun gun_ dilehernya.

 _Bzztt_

Satu tumbang tanpa disadari yang lain. Luhan menatap pria-pria lainnya yang mulai menjambaki dan menendang yeoja didepan mereka.

"Brengsek," Pria manis itu mengenggam dua _stun_ _gun_ di tangannya dan dengan perlahan mengendap ke arah pria-pria itu dari belakang.

 _Bzztt_

 _Bzztt_

"AKKHHHH," Dua pria jatuh secara bersamaan setelah Luhan menempelkan _stun gun_ di belakang leher mereka, mengejutkan ketiga temannya.

"BRENGSEK!"

 _BUGHHH_

Satu tinjuan mendarat sempurna di wajah pria yang hampir menyerangnya duluan.

"SIAPA KAU!" Luhan mundur, manik matanya menatap tiga orang didepannya yang salah satunya mendapat tinjuan dari pria manis itu.

"Pria tidak menyakiti perempuan, brengsek." Ucap Luhan lalu mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Kau bukan pahlawan,"

"Setidaknya lebih terhormat dari kalian, manusia licik ." Salah satu pria menggeram lalu menyerang Luhan, dengan cepat pula pria manis itu menghindar.

 _BUGHHHH_

Satu tinjuan melayang mengenai wajah si penyerang.

"Kalian terlalu lemah untuk menyerang perempuan,"Ucapnya lalu menendang sampai jatuh sosok yang masih berusaha menyerangnya.

"BRENGSEK! KAU AKAN MATI." Dua pria yang menahan perempuan itu maju, Luhan menyeringai.

 _"Mereka lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya,"_ Batin Luhan lalu merogoh _stun gun_ di saku jaketnya.

"MATI KAU SIALAN!" Kedua pria itu langsung menyerang Luhan, sebelum sampai Luhan sudah lari ke arah mereka dan menempelkan _stun gun_ di kedua wajah mereka yang tidak tertutup topeng.

 _Bzztt_

 _Bzztt_

"AKHHHH," Dengan cepat Luhan membuang _stunt gun_ nyadan menarik tangan perempuan yang sudah memiliki banyak memar.

BUGHHH

Luhan menendang lagi wajah salah satu dari mereka dan segera lari.

"SIALAAANN! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA LOLOS." Teriak yang lain, masih mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau harus segera lari yang jauh," Ucap Luhan ke arah perempuan yang sedikit kesusahan dengan langkahnya.

"Berikan ponselmu,"

"Cepaattt!" Perempuan itu segera memberikan ponselnya yang langsung dibanting Luhan begitu saja.

"Yaa-akh,yak kenapa dibanting,"Ia merasakan nyeri di sudut bibirnya.

"Sistemmu sudah terlacak, kau harus membuat sistem baru." Keduanya masih berlari.

"Sis- bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu tidak penting, kita akan berpisah di ujung jalan. Berlarilah yang jauh, jangan menoleh kebelakang."

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN LARI!" Luhan dan perempuan itu terus berlari diikuti dua pria dibelakang mereka.

"Kau teruslah berlari kesana," Pria manis itu melepas gengamannya lalu berpisah di ujung jalan.

"Jangan sampai tertangkap!" Teriak perempuan itu lalu segera berlari lebih cepat.

Luhan terus berlari dan berlari, bahkan ia lupa jalan mana saja yang harus dilewati untuk sampai ke mobilnya.

"Sialan! Aku lupa jalannya," Luhan masih berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Akh," Ia merasakan nyeri di tungkainya.

"Gawat, kumohon jangan sekarang."Ia meringis, tungkainya mulai berontak.

Ia semakin merasakan sakit yang teramat,

"Aku tidak boleh berhenti," Ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Dengan cepat Luhan berbelok ke arah salah satu gang lalu berbelok lagi ke gang yang lainnya, menghindari kejaran.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA LARI SIALAN!" Ia masih mendengar suara teriakan dibelakangnya, namun dengan jarak cukup jauh.

"Beberapa gang lagi," Ia masih terus menghindar dengan cara keluar masuk gang sampai dan berakhir dengan masuk ke gang buntu kecil yang gelap.

"Akh," Ia meringis dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik tempat sampah besar.

"DIMANA KAU BRENGSEK!" Pria manis itu menahan nafasnya, ia sudah tidak sanggup berlari, tungkainya benar-benar sakit.

"Apa kau disini pahlawan?" Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku rasa kau disini," Tangannya terkepal kuat.

 _Drrrttttt…..Drrrtttttt…Drrtttttt…_

Luhan menegang,

"Brengsek!"

"Ada apa? Kau mengangguku." Itu bukan ponselnya.

"Apa? Baiklah, aku segera kesana." Luhan mengigit bibirnya.

"AKU TAHU KAU DISEKITAR SINI PAHLAWAN, BERUNTUNG KAU SELAMAT SEKARANG. TAPI JIKA KITA BERTEMU LAGI, AKU AKAN MEMASTIKAN KAU HANYA TINGGAL NAMA! INGAT ITU BRENGSEK!" Teriak pria itu lalu menjauh dari tempat persembunyian Luhan.

"Akh," Lagi-lagi Luhan meringis, tungkainya sangat sakit dan entah mengapa sekarang tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku butuh bantuan,"Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel.

"Oh ayolaahhh, berhenti bergetar." Bahkan jari-jarinya tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Ia cukup kesusahan untuk membuka ponselnya, jarinya langsung menekan nama yang berada di daftar paling atas panggilannya tanpa membaca.

 _Tutt … Tutt_

"Siapapun tolong cepat angkat," Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu nada tunggu panggilan, tungkainya semakin sakit dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"Ngg, Halo? Luhan? Ada apa?" Pria manis itu membulatkan matanya.

"Halo? Luhan? Kenapa kau menghubungiku tengah malam begini." Ia tahu suara ini, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba lidahnya kelu.

"Luhan? _are you okay_?"

"Se-"

 _JDERRRR_

"-hun." Ia merasakan pipinya basah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hulaaa~~**

 **Akhirnya bisa kejar up ditengah huru hara wkwk**

 **Sengaja update hari ini karena hari spesial~ (berikutnya gabisa janji up fast)**

 **Hari spesial apaa?**

 **Yap! Xiumin's birthday today ~**

" **Happy Birthday uri fake maknae :) yang selalu keliatan menggemaskan kapanpun dan dimanapun :) yg sebentar lagi kelar program doktornyaa dan akan wamil (baper saya) :"))**

 **Semoga semakin down to earth dan makin suksessss~~~ sehat selalu dan saya menunggu dirimu + member lain di sini :") wkwk**

 **GOD BLESS XIUMIN 3"**

 **Semoga updatean kali ini banyak yg suka ya, dan yg bilang "kurangggg hunhan momentnya" sabaarr ya sayang-sayang quh :") akan ada saatnya kalian mabok moment wkwkwkwk**

 **Jangan lupa review agar diriqu semangat up terus :) and see u soon :)**

 **LOVE**

 **Deer, xx**


	8. CHECK THIS OUT

HALO GUYS

CUMA MAU BILANG BUAT YANG BELUM BACA FF AKU EDISI HUNHAN ULTAH BISA DIBACA DENGAN JUDUL "A JAR OF TIRAMISU" DAN "A CUP OF COFFEE" :)

SILAHKAN DIBACA SAMBIL NUNGGU UPDATEAN FF ON GOING YG LAIN :) (DISARANKAN BACA DARI "A JAR OF TIRAMISU")

DITUNGGU REVIEWANNYA :))

TERIMAKASIH

DEER, XX


	9. Chapter 8

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **IG/Twitter/WP : Deerstories02**

 **Notes : TOLONG BACA CATATAN DIBAWAH YA :)**

* * *

 **DUSK TILL DAWN**

* * *

"LUHAN!"

"LUHAN!"

"LU-" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia mendesah pelan ketika melihat kondisi Luhan yang memperihatinkan dibalik tempat sampah besar dengan baju basah akibat hujan deras. Pria pucat itu berjongkok didepan Luhan lalu menggoyang pelan tubuh Luhan.

"Hei, Luhan." Tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari pria didepannya. Sehun melirik ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak disampingnya dengan kondisi mati, sekarang pria pucat itu tahu alasan kenapa sinyal Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang. Beruntung ketika sinyal Luhan menghilang, pria tinggi itu hampir sampai.

 _Brsshhhh_

"Hujan lagi?" Sehun melepas jaketnya lalu menyampirkan didepan tubuh Luhan sebelum mengambil ponsel milik Luhan dan menyakukannya.

"Tidak ada cara lain," Ucapnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan gang, menuju mobilnya.

.

.

"Sekarang aku pun basah," Ucap Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang telah duduk di kursi samping mobilnya. Maniknya menatap Luhan, memperhatikan pria kecil yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya, _mungkin?_

"Kamu harus menceritakan padaku nanti," Ucapnya lagi lalu memperbaiki letak selimut didepan tubuh Luhan dan menaikkan suhu penghangat mobil. Pria tampan itu cukup bersyukur dengan kebiasaan meninggalkan selimut di mobil, setidaknya sangat berguna untuk saat ini. Setelahnya ia segera melajukan mobil, pulang.

.

.

Pria bersurai kebiruan itu mengerjap pelan, mencoba menerima cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan.

"Sudah bangun?" Pria itu menoleh terkejut dan mendapati sosok lain berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sehun?" Sosok yang dipanggil Sehun mengangguk.

"Baguslah, ingatanmu tidak rusak." Sehun bersedekap.

"Ini dimana?"

"Apartemenku,"

" _What?_ " Luhan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

" _Are you serious_?" Sehun mengangguk.

" _Oh my_ , aku harus pulang." Pria manis itu menyibak selimut dengan terburu-buru dan segera turun dari kasur.

"Awww," Ia meringis tepat setelah kakinya menyentuh lantai.

"Kamu tidak bisa pulang karena sepertinya kakimu mengalami cidera." Sehun mengangkat kaki Luhan dan mengembalikannya ke atas kasur dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini?" Tanya Luhan

"Karena aku yang membawamu,"

"Kenapa kamu membawaku?" Sehun mengernyit

"Kenapa kamu menelponku?" Sehun balik bertanya.

" _What_?"

"Kita bahas nanti saja, lebih baik kamu berganti pakaian sekarang." Sehun menunjuk tumpukan pakaian bersih disamping Luhan.

"Kenapa aku harus berganti pakaian?" Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Karena pakaianmu basah tuan Luhan dan itu membasahi kasurku," Luhan membulatkan matanya dan segera menatap dirinya sendiri.

"Ahhh, aku tidak sadar."

"Karena kamu pingsan,"Ucap Sehun

"Sejujurnya tadi aku ingin membantumu, tapi ternyata kamu sudah bangun." Lanjut Sehun lalu menyerahkan setumpuk pakaian ganti.

"Ini ukuran terkecil yang aku miliki," Luhan mengangguk setelah menerima pakaian dari Sehun.

"Awww," Pria manis itu meringis kembali ketika mencoba turun dari kasur.

"Butuh bantuan?" Luhan menatap Sehun lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ck, ucapkan tolong." Dengan sigap pria pucat itu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan sempat membuat pria yang lebih kecil terkejut.

"Panggil aku jika sudah selesai," Sehun mendudukan Luhan di pinggir _bathtub_.

"Kamu bisa menggunakan mereka jika ingin mandi," Sehun menunjuk peralatan mandinya dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu." Luhan menahan ujung kaos Sehun, pria pucat itu menoleh.

"Terimakasih." Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan melepas ujung kaos Sehun membiarkan pria itu meninggalkannya.

"Oh ayolah Luhannnnn, kenapa kamu bisa disini." Pria manis itu memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya dengan cepat setelah mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Dasar bodoh," Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku harus mengurangi kecerobohanku sendiri," Ia mendesah pelan lalu menyalakan air untuk mengisi _bathtub_.

"Aku rasa berandam akan membuat tubuhku menjadi lebih baik."

.

.

.

"Saya rasa ini bukan cidera baru," Sehun dan Luhan menatap sosok berjas putih yang sedang menekan beberapa area di tungkai Luhan.

"Benarkan Luhan?" sosok itu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang langsung dijawab anggukan dari si pria manis.

"Aku sedang menjalani perawatan untuk cidera lamaku dok," sosok itu mengangguk.

"Karena saya bukan _orthopedist_ , saya sarankan agar Luhan segera bertemu dengan dokter yang menanganinya,"

"Baik dokter," Dokter itu tersenyum lalu mengambil buku resepnya.

"Untuk saat ini akan saya berikan pereda nyeri, tapi besok Luhan harus tetap bertemu dengan dokternya," Luhan mengangguk.

"Beli ini di apotek terdekat,"Sehun menerima kertas resep.

"Hyung tidak membawa pereda nyeri?" Dokter itu menggeleng.

"Jadi aku harus pergi tengah malam seperti ini?" Dokter itu menatap Sehun.

"Yak! Aku juga datang ketika kamu menelponku jam segini dengan terburu-buru."

"Itu sudah tugasmu Donghae Hyung,"

"Yak! Kenapa memukulku Hyung," Sehun mengusap kepalanya.

"Karena kamu perlu mendapatkannya." Luhan menahan senyumnya.

"Sekarang antar aku keluar dan segera belikan Luhan pereda nyeri," Ucap Donghae lalu membereskan peralatannya.

"Dan Luhan, jangan menggunakan kakimu dulu untuk sementara waktu sampai bertemu _orthopedist_ mu," Luhan mengangguk.

"Jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, suruhlah sialan ini untuk mengerjakannya," Donghae menunjuk Sehun yang memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Terimakasih dokter Lee," Donghae terkekeh.

"Jangan terlalu kaku, panggil saja dokter Donghae atau Donghae hyung jika perlu. Aku dokter pribadi Sehun sejak lama, aku pikir Sehun yang sakit karena ia menelponku dengan cukup panik." Luhan melirik Sehun.

"Karena sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan si sialan ini," Luhan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, cepat sembuh Luhan." Luhan mengangguk lalu membungkuk sedikit.

"Terimakasih dokter Donghae, hati-hati diajalan."Donghae tersenyum lalu keluar kamar disusul Sehun dibelakangnya.

Pria manis itu mendesah lega ketika melihat pintu tertutup.

"Aku harus membuat janji dengan Siwon hyung," Luhan mengambil ponsel diatas nakas.

"Ah ini mati," Luhan menatap lesu layar ponselnya.

"Nanti pinjam punya Sehun saja," Pria manis itu menarik selimutnya.

"Semoga Xiumin hyung tidak tahu,"Gumamnya menerawang langit-langit

.

.

.

"Disini?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah membuat janji," Sehun terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini akan aku ambilkan kursi roda." Ucap Sehun lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Tapi aku tidak perlu kursi roda," Gumam Luhan.

 _Tok tok tok_

Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar kacanya diketuk.

"Cepat sekali," Pria manis itu membuka pintu mobil dan mendapati Sehun yang telah membawa kursi roda.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak perlu kursi roda, Sehun."

"Ingin ku gendong?" Luhan mengernyit lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus pakai kursi roda ini," Sehun menarik pelan tangan Luhan lalu memindahkan pria manis itu ke atas kursi roda.

" _Let's go_ ," Sehun mendorong kursi roda Luhan setelah menutup pintu mobil.

Keduanya memasuki lobi rumah sakit dan menuju meja informasi,

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sosok perempuan berseragam putih menyapa dengan ramah.

"Kami ingin bertemu dokter-" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

"Dokter Choi," Ucap Luhan cepat, ia lupa memberitahu Sehun.

"Dokter Choi Siwon," Lanjutnya melengkapi yang membuat Sehun menoleh lagi.

"Baik, sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Saya akan menghubungi dokter Choi terlebih dahulu, tunggu sebentar." Ucap perempuan itu lalu berlalu.

"Kamu pasien dokter Choi?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak se-"

"Permisi, pasien atas nama Luhan? Benar?" Keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

"Benar," Perempuan itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Dokter Choi sudah menunggu, silahkan lansung ke ruangan dokter Choi," Kedua pria itu mengangguk paham.

"Terimakasih," perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," Sehun mendorong kembali kursi roda Luhan menuju elevator.

"Kamu belum menjawabku, sejak kapan menjadi pasien dokter Choi?"

"Sejak setahun yang lalu," jawab Luhan dan pria yang lebih tinggi hanya terdiam.

"Wae?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Balas Sehun masih mendorong kursi roda Luhan menuju ruangan Siwon.

.

.

.

"Permisi,"

"Masuk," Pintu terbuka, pria berlesung tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan masuk dengan kursi rodanya.

"Hai Luhan," ucap Siwon lalu melihat sosok yang mendorong kursi roda Luhan.

"Sehun?" Reflek Luhan ikut menoleh kebelakang.

"Hai Hyung," Siwon tersenyum, keduanya memasuki ruangan milik Siwon.

"Lama tidak bertemu, apa kabar Hyung?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" mereka bersalaman.

"Cukup baik," Siwon mengangguk lalu menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk.

"Jadi kalian saling mengenal?" Sehun dan Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku dan Siwon hyung cukup lama saling kenal." Ucap Sehun

"Nanti akan Hyung jelaskan setelah pemeriksaanmu selesai," Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sehun tolong bantu Luhan untuk berbaring ya,"Dengan perlahan Sehun memindahkan Luhan.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi Lu?"

.

Pemeriksaan Luhan berjalan lancar, pria manis itu harus melakukan beberapa tahap pemeriksaan dan latihan untuk mengetahui seberapa parah sakit yang dialami kakinya terutama dibagian tungkai.

"Hasil test lengkapnya akan keluar dua hari lagi, tapi hyung memiliki hasil sementaranya." Siwon membuka map dan mengeluarkan lembaran kertas.

"Lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Karena ini pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh untuk kakimu, Hyung ingin mengurangi resiko terburuk karena cidera ini." Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Hasil sementaranya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi kamu mengalami pembengkakan di tungkai," Luhan menatap lingkaran merah di kertas.

"Ini karena kamu terus memaksa menggunakannya ketika sakit."

"Aku menggunakannya untuk berlari." Siwon mengangguk.

"Seharusnya kamu berhenti ketika merasakan sakit,"Sehun melirik Luhan yang merubah ekspresinya.

"Tapi karena ini masih hasil sementara, Hyung belum bisa memastikan apakah ada permasalahan di bagian lain karena pembengkakan ini, jadi kamu harus kesini dua hari lagi." Luhan mengangguk.

"Hyung harap ini tidak merusak syaraf yang lain." Siwon menulis beberapa catatan kecil di kertas milik Luhan lalu mengembalikannya kedalam map.

"Hyung akan berikan beberapa obat, salah satunya untuk meringankan nyeri sekaligus untuk mengurangi pembengkakan." Sehun dan Luhan memperhatikan coretan di kertas resep.

"Selain itu kamu bisa menggunakan gel dingin." Luhan mengangguk lalu menerima kertas resep.

"Ah ya, apa kalian tinggal bersama? Atau berdekatan?" Pertanyaa Siwon membuat Luhan dan Sehun saling melempar pandang.

"Kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ani, karena Hyung pikir Sehun bisa membantu Luhan selama masa penyembuhan." Manik Luhan membulat.

"Aku bisa sendiri Hyung,"

"Tentu, akan aku bantu." Lagi-lagi keduanya saling melempar tatapan.

"Atau itu terserah kalian saja, yang penting dua hari lagi Luhan harus kesini." Luhan mengangguk.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi Lu?"

"Ada Hyung,"

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?" Luhan menunjuk Siwon dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Ahh, Hyung rasa Sehun lebih berhak menjawab." Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang nampak berpikir.

"Jadi kamu ingin menjawab atau tidak?" Sehun menatap Luhan lalu berdehem.

"Dulu mendiang Eommaku adalah pasiennya Siwon hyung."

"Mendiang eomma?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Eommaku meninggal setahun yang lalu."

"Bukankah kamu mengenal Eommanya Sehun, Lu?" Sehun dan Luhan menoleh ke arah Siwon, terkejut.

.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam mobil Sehun cukup sunyi setelah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Pria bersurai kebiruan menunduk dengan pikiran bercabang di kepalanya, sesekali ia melirik sosok disampingnya yang masih diam sejak pertama kali masuk mobil.

"Sehun,"

"Luhan," keduanya terdiam

"Kamu yang pertama," Luhan mengangguk.

"Jadi kamu benar anak Eommonim?" Luhan melirik Sehun yang tiba-tiba mendesah pelan.

"Sejak kapan kamu mengenal Eomma?" pria manis itu mengernyit ketika Sehun lebih memilih bertanya balik daripada menjawab.

"Sejak pertama kali Eommonim masuk rumah sakit," Balas Luhan pelan.

"Hampir lima tahun yang lalu," Lanjutnya lalu melirik Sehun lagi, ekspresi pria pucat itu berubah.

"Jadi kamu si manis yang sering dibicarakan Eomma?"

"Si manis?" Luhan mengernyit.

"Ngomong-ngomong tolong antarkan aku ke apartemen Baekhyun," Lanjut Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Salah satu temanku," Sehun menggeleng.

"Kamu akan tinggal denganku sampai pemeriksaan selanjutnya, lagipula ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang Eomma padamu,"

"Tapi aku tidak mempunyai pakaian ganti,"

"Akan aku belikan setelah semuanya jelas." Sehun menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam, membawa mobilnya ke arah pinggiran kota.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?" Luhan menatap hamparan rumput yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Untuk memastikan sesuatu," Jawab Sehun lalu membantu Luhan berjalan.

"Awww," Pria manis itu meringis ketika merasakan nyeri di kakinya.

"Apa sakit sekali?" Pria yang lebih tinggi menatap kaki Luhan.

"Lumayan."

"Kalau gitu berpegangan." Luhan sedikit menahan nafas ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang, Sehun menggendongnya lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kamu pastikan?" Tanya Luhan pelan, ia mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Sehun ketika pria pucat itu memperbaiki posisinya.

"Banyak hal." Keduanya memilih diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai ke tempat yang dituju.

"Annyeong Eomma," Sapa Sehun lalu mendudukkan Luhan di sampingnya.

"Annyeong Eommonim." Luhan sedikit membungkuk.

"Kamu pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Pria yang lebih kecil mengangguk

"Tentu, itu bungaku." Ia menunjuk rangkaian bunga yang sudah layu di sisi kanan nisan.

"Dan itu bungaku," Balas Sehun menunjuk rangkaian lainnya yang sudah layu juga di sisi kiri nisan lalu keduanya saling melempar tatapan.

"Kapan terakhir kali kamu kesini?"

"Tidak terlalu ingat, yang jelas kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja di cafe depan setelah aku mengunjungi Eommonim." Balas Luhan.

"Kita datang di hari yang sama." Ucap Sehun lalu menyugar rambutnya.

"Ahhh jadi kamu yang membawa bunga berwarna merah muda?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Eomma menyukai perpaduan bunga _peony_ dan _carnation_ dengan warna merah muda, jadi aku memesan khusus untuk dibawa kesini." Pria _blonde_ itu menatap nisan didepannya.

"Aku pikir Eommonim menyukai _calla lily_ karena itu aku selalu membawa _calla lily_ jika berkunjung."

" _Calla lily_?"Luhan mengangguk

"Eommonim selalu minta dibawakan _calla lily_ jika aku dan Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah sakit, sejak saat itu yang aku tahu, Eommonim sangat menyukai bunga putih itu."

"Aku baru tahu Eomma menyukai _calla lily_ , karena dulu dirumah Eomma merawat _peony_ dan _carnation_." Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat menatap nisan.

"Eomma," Sehun bersuara setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apakah dia yang selalu Eomma bicarakan?" Luhan melirik Sehun.

"Kalau benar itu dia, Eomma tidak bohong." Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Dia memang sangat manis dan menggemaskan." Lanjutnya lalu tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hulaaa~~**

 **Apakah ada yang merindukan dirikuuuuu? Wqwq atau kalian sudah melupakan FF ini ? :(**

 **Maafkan daku yang sudah lama tidak UP karena kesibukan di RL yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan :( tapi sepertinya diriku mulai bisa nyicil kembali ~~ uhuy**

 **Semoga updatean kali ini banyak yg suka ya, dan yg sering bilang "kurangggg hunhan momentnya"**

 **Udah banyak tuhhh, mabok mabok deh wqwq ini belum seberapa sih karena kedepannya bakal ada banyak moment lg jadi ditunggu yah :))**

 **BTW, Semangat puasa ya yang lagi puasa wkwkw telat bgt ya udh mau lebaran padahal wkwkw**

 **Sama sekalian promosi follow diriqu di IG dan TWITTER Deerstories02 yaw buat yg mau bincang2 :)) maap jika medsos saya suka buat promosi tiket konser atau jualan wqwq karena bantu temen :")**

 **Oiya sama buat yg minat goods dari DERSDEER (FANARTNIM HUNHAN) bisa cek di postingan aku doi lagi buat edisi Avengers dkk :)**

 **Udh segitu dulu lah yaaa~~ Jangan lupa review agar diriqu semangat up terus :) and see u soon :)**

 **LOVE**

 **Deer, xx**


	10. HELLO SEMUA

Halo semuanyaa

Ini Deerstories, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kepada siapapun yang mungkin ngerasa di PHP kan sama cerita ini dan menunggu cukup lama untuk chapter selanjutnya :( ini bener-bener diluar keinginan aku sebagai author :( beberapa bulan belakang ini setelah aku update chapter "Dusk Till Dawn" sebelumnya di bulan juni, aku mulai sibuk di RL (Real Life) T.T , mulai sibuk ngefangirlingan sampe kesibukan asli diluar perkpopan :( mungkin yg ngikutin aku di IG/Twitter pasti tau bulan juli kemarin aku nonton 2 konser (salah satunya EXO) terus lanjut aku harus fokus menyelesaikan sesuatu selama sebulan lebih (agustus-september) dan lanjut nonton konser lagi -_- dan sibuk lagi (diluar perkpopan)sampai sekarang :( karena itu jujur aja aku jd kehilangan nafsu untuk nulis huhu T.T

Dan karena akhir-akhir ini aku mulai ada waktu senggang (gak banyak sih) tapi setidaknya bisa ngumpulin mood lagi dan nulis kembali FF ini :)) jadi aku mau mastiin apakah masih ada yang nungguin FF ini atau tidak? Kalo pun emg udah ga ada yg nungguin aku mau hiatus dulu dari per FFan :) tapi kalo ada yg nungguin aku akan kembali nulis dan lanjutin FF yg sempet ketunda :) jadi silahkan di balas ya ^^

Aku juga mau ngucapin terimakasih buat kalian yg udh PC aku nanyain kelanjutan FF dan support aku :") Laff banget, doain aku ada mood lg haha ~ dan buat yg pingin chat2 gemes sama aku bisa langsung ke IG sama twitter aku ya (aku aktif di twitter, ngadain giveaway juga ^^) namanya sama semua deerstories02

Sekali lagi silahkan komentar biar aku tau mau lanjut apa engga :) DAN JANGAN LUPA DUKUNG EXO BUAT COMEBACK 2 NOV NANTI YA ^^

XO

Deerstories02


	11. Chapter 9

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **IG/Twitter/WP : Deerstories02**

 **Notes : TOLONG BACA CATATAN DIBAWAH YA :)**

* * *

 **DUSK TILL DAWN**

* * *

Luhan memijat pangkal hidungnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi secara secara mendadak dalam satu hari, membuat kepalanya cukup sakit. Mulai dari menolong perempuan dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang ditolong hingga mendapat kenyataan jika Sehun adalah anak kandung Eommonim yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran. Pria manis itu masih tidak percaya jika pria yang pernah ribut dengannya beberapa waktu lalu ternyata anak dari sosok yang sudah ia angap sebagai Eommanya sendiri, dunia ini sungguh tak terduga. Manik matanya menatap punggung lebar Sehun yang sedang memesan minuman untuk mereka berdua, masih terekam sangat jelas di pikirannya, bagaimana ia dan pria itu bertengkar beberapa waktu yang lalu di tempat yang sama karena permasalahan yang bahkan belum selesai hingga saat ini. Dan sekarang semua seperti berputar 180 derajat, di tempat yang sama hanya dengan suasana yang berbeda, _sangat berbeda_. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja cafe secara acak, masih mencoba menyusun banyak pikiran yang bercabang di kepalanya yang secara tidak langsung tanpa ia sadari membuatnya melamun.

"Berhenti melamun," Luhan mengembalikan atensinya ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi.

" _your americano_." Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat cangkir kopinya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya pelan lalu menatap Sehun.

"Sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Sehun mengambil posisi duduk diseberang Luhan lalu membalas tatapan pria manis didepannya.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu,"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, seharusnya aku lah yang memikirkan ini semua." Pria bersurai kebiruan mengernyit.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku memiliki tanggung jawab baru setelah bertemu denganmu," Sehun menyesap kopinya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti."

"Kamu tidak perlu mengerti, cukup aku dan Eomma yang tahu," Manik keduanya bertemu.

"Wae? Kamu masih belum percaya jika aku anak Eomma? Anak kandung dari Go Hyun-Jung?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan menggeleng

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Lupakan saja." Luhan mengalihkan pandangan lalu menyesap _americano_ -nya.

"Hey Lu," Luhan berkedip cepat ketika mendengar Sehun memanggil nama depannya.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat aku akan menyebutkan permintaan kedua." Pria yang lebih kecil menatap sosok didepannya.

"Kapan?" Sehun mengedik

"Tunggu saja."

.

.

.

.

"Halo Minseok Hyung."

"Halo Baek, ada apa?" Xiumin mengusap kepala Jongdae yang berada di pahanya.

"Hanya ingin memastikan, apa Luhan di apartemenmu sekarang?" Xiumin mengernyit.

"Tidak Baek, aku terakhir bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu, wae?"

"Ahh~ _it's okay_ Hyung, hanya ingin bertanya."

"Karena Luhan tidak ada di apartemennya?" Tangannya berhenti bergerak.

"Aku belum tahu Hyung, nanti aku akan kesana." Xiumin mengalihkan atensinya ketika Jongdae menarik pelan tangannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Jongdae tanpa suara dan pria itu menggeleng pelan lalu mengusap pipi pasangannya

"Okay Baek, tolong kabari aku ya," Xiumin meletakkan ponselnya setelah Baekhyun memutus panggilannya.

"Luhan hilang lagi?" Xiumin mengendik

"Entahlah, sepertinya anak itu tidak menghubungi Baekhyun."

"Jadi dia tidak kembali ke apartemennya dari dua hari yang lalu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu Jongdae, Luhan juga tidak menghubungi kita sejak ia pulang." Jongdae mengangguk lalu menempelkan wajahnya di perut Xiumin.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Luhan akan baik-baik saja sayang."

"Aku harap begitu."

.

.

.

.

"Panggil saja aku, jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu." Ucap Sehun di samping ranjang Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar harus tinggal disini?"

"Kamu tidak mendengar perkataan dokter, Lu?" Pria manis itu masih asing dengan panggilan nama depan dari Sehun.

"Arraseo, aku akan tinggal disini sampai kakiku lebih baik." Sehun mengangguk.

"Untuk segala pertanyaan di kepalamu saat ini, tolong tahan sampai kita menemukan situasi yang baik untuk membicarakannya."

" _I know_ , lagipula tidak hanya aku yang memiliki berbagai macam pertanyaan." Balas Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan keluar sebentar. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang menyusahkan diri sendiri ketika aku pergi."

"Aku tahu, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi kamu terlihat seperti itu." Gumam Sehun lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

"Aku mendengarmu." Sehun mengedik lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar dan kembali memunculkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Luhan mengangguk

Pria manis itu menghela nafas setelah melihat Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku harus menghubungi Xiu Hyung dan Baekhyun." Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa angka.

"Halo Hyung?"

"Luhan? astaga kamu dimana sekarang?" Luhan menggaruk lehernya.

"Aku menginap di apartemen salah satu temanku Hyung, mianhae tidak menghubungimu terlebih dulu, dua hari ini aku sibuk dengan sesuatu."

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Pria bersurai kebiruan itu melirik kakinya.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja Hyung, hanya sedikit kelelahan." _Berbohong sedikit tidak masalah bukan?_

"Aku mengkhwatirkanmu Lu, Baekhyun juga sampai menghubungiku."

"Aku tahu Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Setelah ini aku akan menghubungi Baekhyun."

"Arraseo, hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu."

"Pasti Hyung, sampai nanti." Luhan memutus sambungan dan segera menekan angka lain di ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"ASTAGA LUHANNNNN!" Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya, teriakan Baekhyun mengejutkannya.

"Jangan berteriak Baekki."

"Ini salahmu sialan! Kenapa susah sekali menghubungimu?"

" _Sorry_ , ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan dua hari ini,"

"Tolong jangan suka menghilang tanpa kabar Lu, kamu tahu aku membencinya kan?"

"Aku tahu, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Terdengar helaan nafas di ujung sambungan.

"Sekarang kamu dimana? Aku akan kesana."

"Tidak perlu Baekki, aku sedang menginap di apartemen temanku."

"Siapa?"

"Ahh kamu tidak mengenalnya."

"Benarkah? Aku tahu kamu tidak memiliki banyak teman Lu."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kamu berbohong." Pria manis itu mengusak surainya.

"Segera hubungi aku jika kamu sudah pulang." Lanjut Baekhyun

" _I will,_ sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol."

"Arraseo Lu, sampai nanti." Baekhyun memutus sambungannya.

Luhan menghela nafas setelah menghubungi kedua orang yang paling mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku harus segera sembuh."Ucapnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu membeli sebanyak ini?" Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu suka dan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kamu disini." Balas Sehun mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang ia beli untuk Luhan dari _paper bag_ dengan berbagai brand tercetak di depannya.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak Sehun, aku bisa balik ke apartemenku sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian dari sana."

"Tidak, tidak, gunakan apa yang sudah aku belikan untukmu." Luhan menatap tumpukan pakaian di atas kasur.

"Arraseo, terimakasih sudah membelikannya untukku. Akan aku ganti setelah semuanya." Sehun berdecak.

"Aku membelikannya, tidak perlu diganti."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tidak mau."Kedua iris mereka bertemu.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah merawat Eommaku sebelumnya." Lanjut Sehun lalu mengusak rambut Luhan sebelum membereskan semua pakaian.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Tapi aku tidak sebaik itu." Bisik Luhan pelan.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mendengarmu."Sehun menoleh.

"Tidak jadi," Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum dan Sehun mengangguk.

 _Bukankah tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMGGGG GAISSSSSSS**

 **APA KABAR KALIANNNN? AKHIRNYA FF INI KESENTUH JUGA T.T**

 **ADAKAH YANG MASIH MENUNGGU FF INI? MENURUT KALIAN DILANJUT LAGI ATAU ENGGA?**

 **BTW maaf banget banget buat yang nanyain FF ini dan nunggu lamaaa :((**

 **Aku baru ada mood lagi buat lanjutin, semoga kalian terus sabar ya T.T**

 **AKU UPDATE DALAM RANGKA XIUMIN YANG UDAH WAMIL HARI INI :") SEMOGA KESAYANGAN KITA SEHAT SELALU YA DISANA DAN SELAMAT MENUNGGU KALIAANN ~**

 **Ah ya aku juga mau ngucapin selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa buat kalian yang menjalankannya ! SEMANGAT !**

 **Selain itu aku juga mau bilang kalo aku sekarang lebih aktif di Wattpad (deerstories02) buat kalian yang mau baca silahkan tapi kebanyakan cerita tentang artis Thailand :))))**

 **Dannn aku aktif di twitter (deerstories02) buat yang mau mutualan silahkan ya ^^**

 **POKONYA TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BUAT KALIAN YANG BACA INI :) LAFFF BGT**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI ~**

 **Goodnight**

 **Deer, xx**


End file.
